


Cosmic Love

by mintweather



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bickering, Dorks in Love, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Hades is a Good Parent, Humor, Jasico - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintweather/pseuds/mintweather
Summary: A collection of short stories about Jason, Nico, and their adventures with love in different universes.(Send me prompts please!)





	1. Flowers and Pastels - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jason is a mess, and Nico is an intrigued high schooler working at a flower shop.

Jason stared at the text message on his phone. It was from Piper, sent over half an hour ago.

  
_Happy anniversary baby!!! I’ll be at your place in an hour or so. x_

  
Jason smiled nervously, his face growing paler and paler by the minute. That was today? How long had he spent in the studio? He didn't even have a gift ready! He ran a hand through his hair and bounced on his toes like an uneasy child, sifting and sorting through several last minute gift ideas. An important project at the University had clogged up most of his thoughts for the past month or so, so Piper had honestly been the last thing on his mind. What a douchebag. He was guessing telling Piper he’d forgotten would upset her, and he wasn't in the mood to see her disappointed today, not when he was working on such a good, happy piece, so he decided flowers, chocolate, and a speech about how much he loved her would make up for it. Yeah, that could work. And they’d eat at a fancy restaurant.

It wasn't long before he was racing down the sidewalk, shoelaces untied and only one of his sleeves pushed up, hands smeared with blues and reds from the oil pastels he'd been using earlier. He could tell he probably looked desperate, a manic gleam in his eye as he followed his GPS to the local flower shop downtown, but Piper would be visiting in twenty minutes, and he still had to shower and dress in something presentable for her. A small bell dung as he quickly walked into the store. A guy dressed in all black with a pink apron that looked very out of place stood, and turned around from where he'd been tending to a bouquet of primroses and bluebells. His eyes widened in surprise and dark eyebrows raised.

“Hi,” wheezed Jason, out of breath, and rested his hands on his knees, “I’ll take some roses.”

Roses, thankfully the most popular flower, were Piper’s favorite.

“Sold out, sorry,” The employee said bluntly, turning back around, and Jason stood up straight, heart dropping into his stomach.

“What?”

“You heard me. We’re all out."

“What? How?” Jason could feel him rolling his eyes.

“Valentine’s Day was a few days ago. Our next shipment of roses comes in on Saturday.”

He deflated, and apparently the guy must’ve noticed the room’s usually sunny aura turn one thousand times darker, because before long Jason was staring into deep brown eyes, a smidge of concern in them.

“Uh, hey dude? We have other flowers, if you want to take a look…”

“Roses are her favorite…” He replied glumly, and crashed down on a stool near the checkout counter like a middle aged man at the bar. “It’s our two year anniversary today, and I forgot. She’s going to be at my apartment in ten minutes and I've got nothing done. What am I gonna do…” Jason looked at the employee’s name tag. “Nico?”

Nico raised his eyebrows, and rested his chin on his hands, elbows on the counter. He was giving Jason a frown and a look that said, _“I don't know but if you’re not buying get the hell out of my store.”_ It was a few good minutes before he sighed and spoke, apparently giving up on being polite because his words were drier than the Saharan desert.

“Take a shower, for one. No offense but your hair looks like a chalky mess.”

“Wha-?” Jason took out his phone and felt his mood dampen further when he saw pastel colors staining his fair hair. “Christ, this is gonna take days to wash out properly.” He felt like crawling under the counter and living there as a hermit until he died. Maybe this guy could slip him crackers or something.

Ten minutes passed, then an hour, and it wasn't long before Jason found himself staring at the employee, who had given up on trying to get Jason off of his stool and was aimlessly doodling mustaches on a magazine he’d found in the back. The guy could actually call the police because Jason was loitering, but he seemed to not want to make Jason’s day worse, so he left him there.

“Not to sound pushy,” said Nico finally, who had now made it his goal to put goth makeup on the models with a marker, “but are you gonna leave your girlfriend hanging like that?”

“I don’t want her to see me like this,” groaned Jason, who’d turned his phone off when Piper had sent the first “where are you?” text. His hair felt dry and clumpy.

“Well…we have a big sink in the back. I don't have shampoo but there’s a bar of soap with your name on it.”

“It’s only going to make my hair drier. Unless you somehow have conditioner but not shampoo.”

“I’ve got lotion,” Nico said sheepishly.

“Oh my god.”

 

***

  
  
Soon enough Jason was propped up against a metal sink in the back room, a medium sized hand towel wrapped around his neck. It felt weird, looking up at a stranger who was running their fingers through his hair, but Nico had mumbled, “I’ve got nothing better to do so if you need help…” Jason tried to pretend he was at a hair salon, which was hard considering Nico was pulling his hair every which way.

“Ow,” he hissed, not for the first time. 

“Uh, sorry. The- they were pastels, right? The pastels are really stuck to your hair.” Nico inched closer to focus on a particularly large clump where a red piece had tangled itself in. Jason closed his eyes when he smelt the flowers on Nico’s clothes, then, realizing he was being a creep, cringed away. “Jeez, how did you even get it this bad?”

“I was working on an art piece and my supplies are so used that they wore down to little nubs. They probably got stuck on my fingers and I didn't notice.”  
They were quiet a while more until Jason heard a growl coming from next to his head. His eyes trailed up and found Nico flushing in embarrassment. 

“You’re hungry?”

“Yeah. I’ve usually eaten by this time.”

“Oh man, did I take up your break time? Sorry…”

“Actually,” said Nico, “I was supposed to close up shop an hour ago.”

“Sorry, _what_?” asked Jason, even though he heard damn well. “You didn't have to keep the shop open because I was moping!” 

“Calm down, I already locked the doors and put the metal shutters into place while you were waiting for me in here. Not that anyone would rob a flower shop.” 

“Wouldn’t you rather be at home?”

“Not really. I have an essay for English I haven't started and I'm not in the mood to do it tonight, so if I come home late enough my dad won’t make me.”

“You’re a high school freshman? And you’re voluntarily washing a stranger’s hair at night by yourself?”

“Don’t be so full of yourself. You might be a Caucasian Hulk but just because I'm short doesn't mean I'm not a senior that can kick your ass, so don't get any ideas.”

“My muscles aren't that big…”

“No, they're not, but its fun seeing the look on your face when I tell you they are.”

“Meanie.”

“Are we in kindergarten?” Nico mused, but he was smiling.

 

It was another half hour or so when Nico announced that the color wouldn't leave Jason’s hair but he’d gotten all of the chalk out, and Jason reluctantly let him use the lotion after googling if it would damage it. It wouldn’t, but it made Jason feel weird nonetheless. His pale locks were now a faded lavender color, due to the copious amounts of red and blue that had mixed in the water, but Nico had scrubbed Jason’s scalp so raw he’d gotten most of the intense pigment to wash away. 

“Okay, I looked it up and it says it’ll come out eventually. It also says something about bleach but I wouldn't use that if I were you, unless you're also like, a secret hairdresser. But hey,” Nico rocked back and forward on his feet as Jason patted his hair dry, “at least you have an excuse for your girlfriend now. And you're also four hours late. Good luck.” He hurried Jason out of the side exit into the alleyway, grabbing his backpack and locking the door behind the two of them. 

“W-wait.” Jason protested, and Nico stopped from where he was about to walk into the street. “My name is Jason Grace,” he said, and stuck out his hand, a proper greeting. Nico looked as if he were going to laugh at Jason’s dorkiness.

“Nico di Angelo. Nice meeting you, Jason.” He turned to leave again.

“Nico!”

“Jesus, what?” Nico looked over his shoulder.

“Can I get your number?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed, thanks for reading! I might continue this particular story and advance their relationship more if you guys want me to but if you want to see a different AU or have a request feel free to message me on my Tumblr, @kurobeans. Updates will probably be weekly.


	2. Tell Me Three Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason's the boy who just moved in next door, and Nico's a flustered introvert. (An AU very loosely based off of Everything Everything and Tell Me Three Things.)

The first time Nico ever sees Jason is from his window on the second floor. The Grace family is moving into the huge house next door. There’s a woman with long, blonde hair and a tired face watching as two teenagers help the workers unload the moving van, one tall boy with blond hair and wiry, muscular arms, and a shorter girl with black and blue hair. When she stands up straight, he sees a black t-shirt with the name of a familiar classic rock band printed on it, and Nico decides he likes her. His gaze trails back to the other guy, the blond one, and he’s shocked to find a pair of eyes staring up at him. Embarrassed of being caught, Nico quickly pulls away from his window and pulls the curtains shut. He doesn’t catch the friendly smile being thrown at him.

That night, after dinner, Nico is washing the dishes when there is a knock that comes from the door.

“I’ll get it!” Bianca hollers as she closes her book with a loud clap, getting up from the couch to bound over to the door. Distantly, Nico hears her polite “Hello! You must be the new neighbors!” He shuts off the water after putting the last dish on the rack and dries his hands. When he goes out into the foyer, his father is already there, standing behind Bianca. Their stepmother is coming out of the master bedroom too, pulling her honey brown hair into a ponytail.

 _Too many people,_ thinks Nico feebly, and he turns around to go upstairs and hide in his room, but a voice rings out among the commotion.

“Is that your son? Can I meet him?” Says a curious voice, and Nico’s one hundred percent sure that it’s the blond guy from earlier.

“Nico darling, come here and say hi to the neighbors. One of them is going to go to your school!” Persephone smiles warmly at him, looking at him from over her shoulder.

Nico groans inwardly, mentally wondering if his hair looks okay, if his shirt doesn't have dirty dishwater stains on them or just stains in general. He hopes the purple smudges under his eyes aren’t too obvious today. He did sleep in this morning. His father, Hayden, moves aside and places a hand on Nico’s shoulder as Nico mumbles a weak “Hi.”

“He’s shy now,” says Bianca, “you should see how he gets when we play Monopoly.”

“Oh my God, Bianca!”

“Calm down, baby brother.” Nico groans in response.

His family continues to chat with the two teenagers on their doorstep while Nico looks at the floor, not comfortable with making eye contact. He can, however, feel a stare burning holes into his head. At first he thinks it’s his dad (Hayden doesn’t like it when Nico is uncooperative), but Nico realizes it’s just the blond guy. If it were his dad, his shoulder would be getting squeezed; it’s Hayden’s way of silently telling Nico to straighten up. He sees feet shifting as his family invites the two kids in, and Nico turns and walks away some to give everyone room in the house.

“Nico, why don’t you show Jason your room?” Asks his father, only it’s not really a question. _Go make friends with Jason or else I’ll take your Mythomagic cards away._ Nico snorts at the dad voice in his head, and nods at Jason so he can follow him upstairs.

There are some band posters on the wall, mainly Metallica and The Ramones, and his dresser is cluttered with miscellaneous things, a hairbrush here, some hair ties, a lava lamp, headphones, and pictures of his family, one of his father and stepmother carefully balanced against his mirror. There’s a very small, framed photo of his biological mother on his nightstand, a five year old Nico wrapped around her leg, burying his nose and mouth into her hip like a baby monkey, looking up at his mother with adoration and that “I’m about to cry,” face little kids always seem to have when they’re about to be parted from their mothers. Maria is laughing, brown eyes bright and loving, a hand on Nico’s back while her short, curly hair flies around her face like a halo. Hayden once told him the photo was taken when they were watching a movie at home and Maria was going to make more popcorn.

Jason’s examining every inch of it, taking in who Nico is, one hand still on the doorknob. He eventually moves to close it.

“No!” Nico squawks loudly, face burning as he scrambles towards the door and keeps it open all the way. Jason flinches away as if he’s been burned.

“So-sorry! Sorry. It’s a habit. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” Jason stammers. An awkward silence settles over them and Nico shifts on his feet.

“Um…” Jason mumbles, and looks around the room. “So how long have you lived in Essex? I’m actually pretty surprised people live here.”

“It’s an entire county, Jason.”

“Oh. You’re right.” Jason sticks his hands into his pockets. “I saw you watching us earlier.”

_There it is._

“Uh, yeah. I got curious, sorry abou-”

“It’s okay. I’m curious about you too,” says Jason, and Nico resists the urge to put his hands over his heated face. “Wanna exchange numbers?” Jason takes out his phone.

“Okay,” Nico says, for the sake of his Mythomagic decks.

A few seconds later and Nico’s got Jason’s number saved into his contact list.

“Your picture!” Jason exclaims, and Nico’s turning his head up to look at him confusedly when there’s a flash, and suddenly the embarrassing image of an off-guard Nico has been saved into Jason Grace’s iPhone from hell for the rest of eternity. “You look good.”

Nico realizes he hates the world and Jason Grace. Especially Jason Grace.

 

*** 

 

Later, when he’s brushed his teeth and changed into a bigger black shirt and pajama pants, he hears a shout from outside. Everyone else in the house is asleep; he can hear his father’s soft snores when he pokes his head out of the door, and he can see the light in Bianca’s room off. Nico shuts his door and climbs onto the window seat next to his bed, pushing the curtains aside so he can peer outside.

Jason’s standing in the dark glaring at his own porch, his body stiff and his hands curled into fists. At first, Nico can’t see Thalia, his sister, but then he catches her storming off into the neighborhood, leaving Jason alone. Nico feels confused until a tall, broad man with Thalia’s black hair and Jason’s strong jaw comes outside, screaming something unintelligible. He’s grabbing Jason’s mother with one hand and is using the other one to shake his fist at Jason, as if threatening him. Nico feels concern spread in his body as Jason starts yelling back at him, the two growing closer and closer with each sentence. He doesn’t dare open his window. Jason’s father huffs something that makes Jason get a pained look on his face, one that doesn’t belong. It’s wrong. A face as kind and sunny as Jason’s should never look so hurt. Nico wants to make it go away.

Jason’s father goes back inside, slamming the door shut, and then Jason is looking up at Nico’s window, face saddening further when he realizes Nico was watching everything. He dejectedly goes around his house and Nico guesses he’s going in through the back. His heart aches for him. Quietly, Nico turns off his light and climbs into bed, pulling out his own phone to text Jason when he sees a message already waiting for him, sent just a few seconds ago.

 

 **Jason (12:45 AM):** _Now that we’re friends, I’ll tell you three things about me: 1) My family has always been this way./ 2) I don’t want you to tell anyone what you just saw./ 3) I don’t want you to ask me anything about it either._

 

 **Nico (12:46 AM):** _Please_

 

 **Jason (1:59 AM):** _Goodnight, Nico._

 

***

 

The next day, Nico wakes up early (as usual) and texts Jason again. Even though they met yesterday, he admires him, just a little bit. To be dealing with constant fighting at home and still be amiable and positive around others is a feat Nico would never be able to accomplish.

 

 **Nico (7:04 AM):** _my turn. 1) I’ve lived in Essex since I was ten, before that it was Florence, Italy./ 2) I’m introverted and awkward around other people, so now you know why I’m so weird./ 3) I saw you glancing at my Mythomagic decks the other day when I opened my closet to put away my coat. It was a phase I went through in middle school, I promise._

 

Nico’s doing his chores when he gets a reply.

 

 **Jason (11:36 AM):** _Actually, I was looking at your Stuffie collection._

 

 **Jason (11:40 PM):** _And I think you’re perfect._

 

He feels ten thousand butterflies burst free and flit around in his stomach as his lips twitch against his will. Maybe being friends with Jason wouldn’t be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely comments last chapter! And for sticking around; I hope everyone enjoyed this one! I was thinking of updating Wednesdays and Saturdays. Don't forget to send me an AU request on my Tumblr: kurobeans! I check my inbox every other day!


	3. Flowers and Pastels - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was fine and then it wasn't.

“Thanks for coming,” Nico called politely as he watched the elderly woman leave. It was a slow week. Every week after Valentine’s was a slow week, actually. He fiddled with the black band on his wrist, hair untucking from behind his ear and falling down to frame his face and tickle his cheek. It wasn’t very long until Nico’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he fished it out, wondering if Will had finally decided ask Jake to Senior Prom. The text wasn’t from Will though, it was from Jason. Nico couldn’t help the timid smile that spread across his face as he read the words on the screen.

 

_ I still owe you dinner. _

 

He and Jason had been texting sporadically since that awkward day when Nico had washed the pastels out of his hair, leaving it a light lavender color that Nico didn’t actually hate. Sometimes he and Jason would text once every few days, and there were times where they'd spend hours and hours talking about random things. Once Nico had stayed up until four in the morning messaging him, which had led to his father chewing him out when he’d fallen asleep at breakfast that morning and needing a concerning amount of coffee needed to power through school. When he’d told Jason, Jason had scolded him as well, though it looked like he was more amused than anything else. 

It felt weird to him, texting a college student. He didn’t know any college students other than Percy and Annabeth and he talked to them once every few months. But then, Jason was only a year older than he was, so he guessed it was okay. 

 

_ Is that so, lover boy?  _ Nico typed,  _ when are you available? _

 

_ Tonight,  _ Jason replied. 

 

_ Didn’t you say before you were having a romantic dinner with Piper tonight?  _ Nico was a bit concerned.

 

_ Going through a rough patch. She canceled. _

 

_ …And you're asking me to use the reservation you’d planned to use with her? _

 

_ Might as well knock two birds with one stone. _

 

_ Looking forward to it,  _ he couldn’t help the jittery feeling in his stomach.

 

_ It’s fancy, so wear something nice. I’m already in my car running errands so I’ll pick you up after your shift. Text me your address when you’re ready.  _

 

Dinner was awkward at first, what with Nico trying not to ogle Jason in a white button down from behind his menu and Jason nervously tapping his foot on the ground. He seemed frustrated about something, but Nico couldn’t work up the courage to ask so he decided he’d stuff his face to the brim with fancy bread instead, which he had regretted as soon as Jason put his menu down and caught Nico with chipmunk cheeks.

“Storing your acorns for winter?” Jason asked, grinning a thousand kilowatt smile and making Nico turn ten shades of red.

Needless to say, that had dissolved the tension between them and when their food arrived, they chatted as comfortably as they did over text, despite only really having talked in person once before. Nico eyes couldn’t resist straying down to that white button down again, nonchalantly lingering on Jason’s collarbones and the bit of chest that peeked out at him from under the thin shirt, before sliding up to stare at the tiny scar on Jason’s lips and how it split whenever Jason spoke. Then it went up to Jason’s blue eyes, now softer in the candlelight and not as sharp or intense as they’d been when he’d first seen him. Nico leaned forward and rested his chin on the palm of his hand. His new friend was really attractive.

“Nico?” Jason interrupted his thoughts.

“Wha-? Yeah?” Nico said, snapping to attention. 

“I asked if you had a girlfriend and you spaced out,” he smiled, and Nico raised his eyebrows. He hated having this talk with people. Hazel used to constantly tease him about it until he got tired one day and told her he was gayer than those two male penguins that got married on Parks and Rec. 

“Experimented in eighth grade. I don’t play for their team.” He’d given his ex girlfriend, Emily, one kiss and had told her on the spot that he couldn't do it. Emily was a scene girl, so she’d been disappointed to find out the only potentially “goth” kid in school was actually just a pale pasty pansy with shaggy black hair and knack for dark clothing. Not that goth kids couldn’t be gay.

“Oh.  _ Oh. _ ” It seemed to sink in for Jason then, since his eyes widened marginally. “Sorry for assuming.”

“No big deal. You’re blushing.” He commented, and Jason’s face turned even redder. “If you think I'm going to hit on you because I'm gay, I’m leaving.”

“No! I’m not that kind of person! I’m bi, anyway. I get how that feels.” Jason admitted, sounding a little embarrassed, and he buried his face into his hands after resting his elbows off the table. 

This time, Nico’s eyebrows disappeared into his hairline and practically flew off his head. After a few seconds, Jason ran his hands down his face. 

“What are you looking at me like that for?” Jason asked, with a hint of a defensive tone in his voice.

“Nothing. I just assumed you were the straightest man to ever straight. A total frat boy. A ‘bro’ dude. A football playing, ‘no homo’ yelling, ‘tubular’ saying-”

“Nico.”

“Right, I'm stereotyping, sorry.”

Jason sighed, “I did play football in high school, but I’m more passionate about art. That’s why I decided to pursue it in college.”

Nico stabbed one of his raviolis with his fork, lifting it to put it in his mouth. “I bet you were one of those nice football players with stellar grades that helped grandmas cross the street and played with kittens in the animal shelter.” 

“I used to be really cold and distant when I was younger, actually. It was only after I met my best friend Leo and Piper that I began to unwind.” He avoided Nico’s gaze. “And then I adopted a kitten.”

_ “I was right.” _

“Oh, shut up!” Jason grinned and Nico couldn't help but grin back. He was smiling so much tonight that his face was starting to hurt, actually; it wasn't used to this kind of strain. The rest of the world around him seemed to fade as he focused all of his attention on Jason.

 

***

 

The days that came after their “bro-date” were especially drab for Nico, as he returned to his usual schedule of school, work, and homework. College acceptance letters were already rolling in for most of his friends (Nico had gotten one so far out of the eight applications he’d sent out), and many of the seniors were starting to focus more on Prom rather than school. Nico had originally been planning to go with Reyna platonically, but a guy she liked had already asked her so Nico was left to be the odd one out in his tiny trio group. He was thinking about this while eating his lunch during break time at work, when Jason walked in. Nico wondered if the way he’d felt his mood lift was visible on his face. 

“Jace?” He asked, arching an eyebrow. 

“Is that what you’re calling me now?”

“No- I- shut up.” Nico stumbled over his words, embarrassed.

“It’s okay, I like it.” Jason put the lunchbox he’d been holding on the counter and casually stole Nico’s stool again, pulling out a Tupperware of salad and another of what looked like beef stew, setting them on the counter. It put Nico’s sad sandwich to shame. 

“Why’re you here?”

“You told me the other night that now is the time you had your break. I was in the area so I thought we could have lunch together.” Nico decided not to comment on how Jason was winded and his (now blonde) hair was messy. He could tell that he was trying hard to keep his breath under control, and the happiness Nico felt from that realization was soon overcome with guilt. He shouldn't be thinking that way about Jason. “You look hungry, do you want some?” 

“Huh? No, I really shouldn’t.”

“But you want some. I’m giving you some.” Jason announced, and began to pathetically split the dish down the middle with his spoon, serving the portion on a small plate he’d brought with him. He was planning on sharing with Nico from the start, the bastard.

And so the rest of Nico’s week brightened afterwards. Everyday, during his break time, Jason would rush down from his University and have lunch with Nico, chatting and laughing and talking, sometimes staying until closing time and others leaving unexpectedly early after getting a text on his phone. The very few times Nico would ask of Piper, Jason’s mood would dampen, slightly, until one day Jason didn't come in at all and Nico was instead greeted with Beauty Queen McLean herself. She was amazingly pretty. Together, she and Jason looked like a celebrity couple.

“We’re closed during break time, ma'am,” said Nico, playing stupid.

“You’re Nico, right? Jason’s friend?” she asked.

“Yes…” Nico murmured cautiously. “Why?”

“I’m his girlfriend.”

“I know.”

“You do?”

“Yes, I do. He’s mentioned you a few times.” This seemed to put Piper in a worse mood.

“A few times?” She shook it off. “Well, Jason’s taking an exam today, and I wanted to see what all the ruckus was about.”

Nico raised his eyebrows. “Jason talks about me?”

“All the time,” she smiled, but it looked more annoyed than polite. Then her smile dropped and she seemed to shed the polite skin she’d been wearing earlier. “Hey, look…” Piper sounded tired. “I don’t know what’s going on with him. I mean, yeah, I was upset for our anniversary and stuff and wouldn't talk to him for a while, but now he’s so distant and the only times he’s really excited about anything is when he rambles about you. I’ve tried everything. Romantic dinners, sex-” Nico choked on his spit, “he’s not into any of it and is constantly rescheduling or pushing me away.” She opened her mouth to say more, but Nico interrupted her.

“Have you tried… just talking to him? Finding out what’s wrong?”

“Yeah. We used to talk about a lot of stuff, and now he won’t look at me,” Piper’s voice began to waver. “I really hate this. I love him so much and he’s not even listening. I want to beat his ass for being such a dick but I also don’t want to hurt him.”

“I’m going to talk to him,” Nico reassured her gently. He didn’t come close to her or touch her, so he stood awkwardly leaning against the counter. He was such a stupid fucking idiot. He’d let himself get carried away; Jason had a girlfriend, for goodness sakes, and Nico had been inconspicuously flirting with him ever since he had found out Jason was bi. This was a fucking disaster. Piper didn't deserve to have her relationship of  _ four years _ torn up before her eyes, all because of Nico. From the little that Jason had told him of her, he could tell Piper was an amazing woman, and she deserved so much more than Nico did. “And I’ll stop talking to him too.” Nico pulled his phone out and scrolled through his contacts. Before he could convince himself otherwise, he pressed the  _ Block _ button on Jason’s number.

“What? But Nico-”

“But nothing,” his voice was hard, but only because he was using his anger to try and wash away the deep sadness that made his heart ache. “This ends now.”

He stormed past Piper and out into the streets, determined to destroy anything between him and Jason before it grew harder to say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is slightly longer than the other ones in an effort to make up for not posting on Wednesday (I've been busy). also, sorry about that ending,,,  
> well, you guys know the drill, I post on Wednesdays and Saturdays, and if anyone wants to send in a request you can always do it on my Tumblr, @kurobeans. Leave a comment or some kudos if you liked the chapter! also, I accept constructive criticism. Thanks for reading!


	4. Run To You - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I ran away from home and knocked on the wrong door but you want to take me in anyway," AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fenrir is a fictional town in California that I made up located in Sierra Nevada. Also this was originally around 10,000 words but I cut it down to 3,000 because you know,, these are "ficlets." I have a lot of extra content so if you guys want to see more of this AU just say the word.

Jason probably should’ve had the foresight to realize running away from home was a huge fucking mistake when your parents were loaded and the police were in their pockets. He should’ve also not been taken by surprise when the sirens started wailing in the streets of the most recent town he’d stopped in, the horrendous echo shaking Jason down to his very core. Although he wasn’t terribly scared of the police, he  _ was  _ scared of what his parents would do to him once they found him; namely, his mother. But Thalia had run away successfully a few years before, and Jason was determined to follow in her footsteps. 

He jumped the fence into a stranger’s backyard, deciding it would be best to cut through the woods behind their house to get to the city of Mill Valley six miles away, and maybe hitch a ride there the same way he’d done to get past Golden Gate Bridge. Jason only hoped his saving grace wasn’t a serial killer with a taste for tall blonde teenagers. After about thirty minutes of running with only meager rest, his feet began to ache, each footfall sending a shot of pain up his legs until he slowed and stopped to properly catch his breath. The sirens had faded long ago, and the forest had muted any sounds left behind by his home. He prayed he was running in the right direction. Jason sat down just before the downward slope of the hill with a grunt and pulled up one of the hems of his jeans, examining the large, angry purple bruise that had formed on the light skin of his right ankle. Twigs crackled softly under his weight as he shifted. Panting, he pulled up his shirt next, ignoring the marks on his stomach and curiously poking at the scab near his navel. It wasn’t as big as the other ones, but it was still a new scar he’d be adding to his collection. At least the wound hadn’t opened. Jason stood with a bit of finality. They didn’t matter anyway, they’d be gone in a few weeks and Jason could finally spend the rest of his life forgetting about that hell of a home.

Suddenly he was flying for about a millisecond, and then his shoulder hit the ground with a concerning thud, and he was rolling down the hill pathetically, stinging surfacing all over his body as sharp wood cut into his skin and rocks bruised him and gashed him. He whimpered when a particularly large one got his neck painfully, and let out an  _ “Ugh!”  _ when he crashed into a tree trunk at the bottom. Jason laid there for about ten seconds, allowing himself to wallow in some embarrassing self pity before he felt a wet liquid start seeping through his shirt. Then the burning started. He gasped in pain and sat up, reaching to touch his reopened wound and straining to see the blood coating his fingers in the dark of night. Jason turned onto his knees and hastily began to pat the ground, desperately looking for his glasses. When he managed to close his hands around them and put them on, he discovered with some loathing that the left lens had cracked.  _ Just my luck,  _ he thought miserably. 

He spent the rest of his way picking through the woods warily, vision worsening as clouds covered the moon overhead. He’d picked the worst night to run away, hadn’t he? After another hour or two, he was greeted with streetlights and roads, an occasional lone car passing by. He felt like absolute shit, but it was okay, because in due time he’d be able to see his sister. He’d be able to have a real family; everything would be worth it. He finally wouldn’t be alone. As he thought these things, he couldn’t help the feeling of guilt that spread throughout his chest as Leo and Piper came into mind. 

They had been his friends, his family, for years. They were the closest thing to love the young affection-starved Jason had been able to afford, had been there to give him a couch to sleep on and food to eat when he was at his lowest. They comforted him when Thalia ran away, leaving behind nothing but a note as she took a piece of Jason’s shriveling heart with her. Jason loved Thalia with his soul, adored her, but he couldn’t help the small part of him that looked at her picture with hatred, resentment, for leaving him behind. He had wanted to scream at her when he’d found out.  _ Why couldn’t you take me with you?  _

They were selfish thoughts, he knew. Jason firmly believed Thalia deserved to be happy and free, so he was glad to know that she had gotten married to the boy she’d run away with and had offered him a place with her in Fenrir, where she lived.

Jason was going to get there even if it killed him.

“Excuse me!” Jason waved his arms frantically at the approaching taxi, ignoring the stabbing pain in his abdomen as he stretched the long, jagged cut. The taxi slowed to a stop in front of him, its driver looking concerned as the window rolled down. “You okay, man?”

Jason looked down at his bloodied, dirty, and torn outfit, nodding. “Shot a YouTube video with some friends. How much do you charge to get to Fenrir?” The driver’s eyebrows shot up, furrowing. 

“I don’t go that far, kid.” Jason studied his questioning look for a second. 

“They’re long distance friends. I used to live here and came to visit.” At this the driver relaxed, though Jason could tell it was only because he was nervous and looking for any excuse so he wouldn’t have to feel worried around him. “And I’ll pay you two thousand if you can get me home, please.” 

_ “Two thousand?!”  _ He looked at Jason in disbelief.

“I snuck out and don’t want to get caught. My parents get home tomorrow. Can you do me a solid?” The driver seemed to consider this for a long moment, debating on whether or not he should let a teenager get away with their antics. He seemed to favor getting Jason home safe as soon as possible because he sighed in defeat. “Fine. But I’ll only charge you one thousand.” Jason beamed at this. 

“Thanks!” The car door slammed shut behind Jason as he squirmed and got comfortable for the five hour-long ride up to the small town where Thalia had said she lived. It took a herculean effort to not wince at every bump and pothole in the road, and he desperately tried to ignore the sweat that had soaked into his shirt. He felt bad for stinking up the guy’s car. Exhaustion eventually won Jason over, however, and he fell asleep, head propped up against the glass window of the taxi as the world darkened around him.

 

***

 

“Hey kid. Kid?” Jason cringed as he felt himself being shaken awake roughly, sparks igniting in his cut and bruised shoulder.

“I’m up.” He grumbled, and the taxi man stepped back as Jason slowly and painfully made his way out of the car, digging into his pocket to take out his wallet. 

“Are you sure you don’t need a hospital? Those look… real.” 

“Thank you, but no. I’m pretty good at makeup.”

“Okay…” He still sounded cautious. 

Jason pulled out his debit card and gave it to the taxi driver, who seemed surprised as he swiped it through a reader and watched it get approved. “Thanks again,” Jason sighed, ignoring the little voice in his head that was screaming in agony at the loss of money. At Jason’s urging, the driver reluctantly left, and Jason was alone in a dark street, illuminated only by the light of the moon above him. Thankfully, Jason had had the foresight to open his own account as soon as he’d turned eighteen, and after asking a simple question his father had carelessly flooded his account with a wire transfer. He still had to be cautious with spending, though.

Fenrir was an unnoticeable little mountain town in Sierra Nevada that was surrounded by endless miles of forest; its main source of income was logging, and its rivers were protected, so there were no factories nearby. Downtown Fenrir was where people went for entertainment, Thalia had told him. A movie theatre, a mall, bars, and arcades lined the streets there, along with offices and some clinics. There was also the obvious choice of hiking and some liked to canoe or swim in the streams during summertime. 

Feeling his excitement grow, Jason rushed down the streets, trying to remember the address Thalia had given him when they’d talked over the phone in a booth.

_ Fenrir, near River Rock. You’ll know it when you see it, baby bro. _

By the time he’d gotten to River Rock Lane, he was hungry, thirsty, and despite the cold wintry air blowing through his hair, he felt overheated. Each of the houses on the secluded road was surrounded by trees, and seemed eerie with the high pitched howling of the winds from the mountains nearby. It only got even creepier when it sunk in that there were no streetlights, since he was on the very edge of town. The wind screamed in his ear and tore dead leaves off of the sidewalk, and Jason shivered, trying to convince himself that  _ scary movies aren’t real, they’re not real Jason. You dolt. You fucking idiot. Keep looking.  _

He trudged down the street, looking at all of the dead houses until he reached a fairly pretty looking one, isolated and deeper into the woods than the rest were. The top half was what looked like a light blue color with vinyl siding, and the bottom half seemed like a rocky grey wall. That had to be the one. It had to. There was even a light on in the top floor; Thalia must be waiting for him. His face split into a grin, and Jason ran towards the door, heart racing as he took the three steps in one stride and pressed the doorbell one, two, three times. He waited anxiously for a few minutes. What was taking her so long?

Jason tried not to squeal when the door creaked open and he was met with a shock of dark hair. Only… only it wasn’t her. It wasn’t Thalia. No, this was someone completely different.

“Who are you?” Jason found himself asking stupidly.

“I could ask you the same question,  _ Bindi the Jungle Girl. _ ” The man standing in front of him was significantly shorter than him, only reaching to about Jason’s shoulders. He was narrow-shouldered and skinny, swimming in a too-big hoodie and wearing pajama pants with little skulls dancing about them. He was quite bony too, judging from what Jason could see of his hands, and had a thin, heart shaped face that was framed by shaggy, wavy hair. The stranger had dark irises and was doe eyed, with a pointed nose and thin lips. All in all, Jason would probably think that he was extremely handsome if he didn’t look so tired. There were purple smudges under his eyes and his face was a little too thin, almost gaunt, as if he didn’t eat enough. 

“I’m Jason. Jason Grace. I’m looking for my sister, Thalia. Does she live on this street? She has black hair with some blue in it.”

“I’m Nico. And nope, never seen her. Sorry.” Jason’s hopes were smashed to pieces, and the man’s thick, sharp eyebrows raised suspiciously. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go call the cops and tell them that there’s a man covered in dirt that looks like he had a bone to pick with a few bears walking around the neighborhood at three in the morning.”

“N-no! Wait! I… I ran away from home. My sister told me I could move in with her. I was hoping I’d find her here…” At this Nico stopped from shutting the door in his face, and examined Jason with a bit of uncertainty, giving him a better look.

“Why’d you run away?” He asked, voice curious but still wary.

Jason seemed uncomfortable. “The same reason any kid would want to run away. Parents were a load of dickwads.”

“Where do you come from?”

“San Francisco.”

Nico seemed to take notice of the blood all over Jason’s shirt, then, and folded his arms over his chest, looking uneasy. “And… where did you get all of those?” He murmured, a bit of a horrified glint in his eye.

“Please don’t think I’m some kind of weird killer-”

Nico interrupted him. “No yeah, it’s not as if you’re covered in blood or anything.” His voice was a drawl. 

“I was running through the woods and fell down a hill,” Nico snorted disbelievingly, “and my mother did this to me.” Jason pulled up his shirt to reveal the jagged wound on his abdomen that was the source of most of the blood, and the boy instantly sobered, concern on his face.

“What? How? I’m calling an ambulance.”

“Wait! Please don’t. It’s not very deep, and I don’t want anything to draw attention to me; my parents have connections all over California. It was a broken wine bottle. The cut was closed but it reopened again when I fell down the hill.”

Nico seemed to be at war with himself, thinking deeply for a moment before he finally tore his eyes away from Jason’s wound and looked at him instead, sounding rather unsure. 

“You can stay with me just for tonight, if you want…”

“It’s okay, you don’t have to-”

“At least let me dress that wound. I don’t want you to get an infection.”

“Are you sure? You’re not scared I might be a stalker or something?”

Nico hmphed, shaking his head. “No. But if you kill me or try anything when I’m asleep, I’ll come back as a ghost to haunt you.” Jason felt his lips stretch into a weak smile as Nico let him inside. His body was still tense and untrusting near Jason, but the fact that he was willing to help warmed Jason’s heart greatly. His night got a little better.

The blond’s eyes raked over everything in the room, taking in the cozy, large living space. Now  _ this  _ was the kind of dream home he always used to talk with Piper about sharing. Nico blew out the soft light of the candle he’d been using, a pleasant smell wafting from it, and there was a click as the bright yellowed lights turned on, bathing the room in a cozy glow. “Nice place,” Jason said, voice gentle, the hint of longing hidden. 

“Thanks,” Nico walked across the living room into the medium sized, connected kitchen, pulling a pitcher of water out of the refrigerator. He poured Jason a glass, and when Jason attempted to move across the room he snapped at him quickly to take his shoes off before coming onto the carpet. Jason felt his face heat and the tips of his ears go red in embarrassment as he complied and quickly strode into the kitchen, and he was suddenly aware of how parched and swollen his tongue felt. He downed the glass in seconds and gave Nico a pleading gaze for more. 

It was after four cups that Jason felt replenished enough to let Nico lead him into the bathroom down the hall, which had splashes of autumnal oranges and reds on the carpet and towels, and there was a very out of place, tiny, plastic, cartoon blue whale positioned carefully on the shelf over the toilet. After Jason was given one of Nico’s oversized sweatshirts and a pair of sweatpants ( _ “They’re my dad’s.” _ ), he left Jason alone to shower. Standing under the warm water as it ran down his body was an immense relief, and made him feel better than the drinking water did. Jason watched with some embarrassment as he washed his hair and leaves fell out, tiny twigs thrown into the mix. The water was grey as it was sucked down the drain, and Jason made sure to scrub his body so raw that his skin was tinted a light red when he finished. When he dried himself off and looked in the mirror, his hair was back to its golden blond color, tan torso and face marred with cuts and gashes that had scabbed over. The fatigue settled in again, and he gripped the sink tightly as his sore legs began to tremble and ache. The gash his mother had given him looked concerning, but it had stopped bleeding for now, despite being open due to the constant movement. With difficulty, Jason tugged on the black boxer briefs and grey sweatpants Nico had given him, and after cleaning up the bathroom some, he went outside, hoodie folded over his arm. Nico was scrolling through something on his phone, first aid supplies on the coffee table in front of him. When he heard Jason’s steps, he stood. 

“Sit here,” Nico mumbled, eyes very briefly raking over Jason’s muscled chest before he bent to take out gauze pads and bandages. When he was settled in, Jason noted the way Nico’s fingers shook ever so slightly, as if he were nervous. A light bulb flickered in Jason’s mind then, but he only said, “Where are your parents? You don’t look too old.” 

Nico blinked as he began to pat a burning disinfectant over Jason’s wounds with a cotton pad, and Jason tried not to wince. “I live alone. My dad lives in New York City with my sister, but I wanted someplace quiet and we had a house here, so he let me stay. I also probably shouldn’t have told you that but at this point I don’t really care. Just know I’m stronger than I look.”

Jason smiled and shook his head. “I promise I won’t kill you.”

“That’s what they all say.”

“And how would you know that?”

“I’ve read my fair share of murder mystery novels. Beautiful men are dangerous.” He froze then, as if realizing what he just said. Jason’s suspicions were more or less confirmed.

“What grade are you in?” He changed the subject and Nico gave Jason a look, as if to say,  _ “Thanks for taking the hint, but shouldn’t I be the one interrogating you?”  _ though he didn’t comment on it.

“Junior. You?”

“Senior.”

“Ah.”

Nico began to apply gauze over the particularly long gash in Jason’s stomach, keeping everything together by wrapping bandages around his torso and pinning it so it wouldn’t move. His fingers accidentally brushed Jason’s chest as they stood up and Jason sucked in a sharp breath that both of them noticed. Things were awkward for a few minutes. “Um,” Nico started nervously, “You look like you don’t want to leave so I mean… there’s a guest room you can help yourself to… but-but you don’t have to.” 

Jason coughed. “Thank you, Nico.” He thought of how he should get going, about how Thalia was probably waiting for him somewhere, but his body was so repulsed at the idea of more searching and running that it refused to move. Nico was as still as him for a second. “If you stay, I could maybe help you look for your sister in the morning… I have a car. But it’s up to you.” At this, Jason was sold, and he turned around to face Nico again. “Where’s that guest bedroom?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If a stranger shows up on your doorstep covered in blood pls don't let them in. Nico's an idiot.
> 
> Update is late again because some important school stuff came up I'm so sorry y'all. But anyways thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated <3\. Again, if you want to request a specific AU for me to write just dm my Tumblr, kurobeans. Updates on Wednesdays and Saturdays.


	5. Recovery - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canonverse AU. Reyna gives Nico some advice after the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta readers we die like men!
> 
> Also, in most canonverse fics I've read, it's always Jason attempting to get closer to Nico while Nico pushes him away. I thought it would be interesting to see Nico putting in effort as well, but struggling to do so because of his past.

Reaching out can be so hard when you’re used to keeping everything in, when you have no one to reach out to. When no one you know wants you to reach out for them. Nobody likes Nico. That’s the truth. He’s seen the way the younger campers shift away from him as he walks by, the way the ones older than him have given him suspicious looks. No one has ever felt safe with him around. The thought was depressing, and Nico watched grimly as the plants around him begin to wither and die, shriveling up into dry, orange things.  _ She thinks it’s easy, _ Nico thought, good mood having dissipated, and the wall that had shut Reyna out was there again, strong and tougher than steel. A breeze ruffled his shaggy, dark hair as he continued to fiddle with the grass in the ground, fingertips dancing along the  crunchy blades. Reyna doesn’t understand. She’s trying to, but she doesn’t, because even if she hasn’t got a- a  _ partner _ , she has the Legion. She has her soldiers, she has friends. No one rejects her. Nico has Hazel, but although he knows Hazel loves him he can’t go to her for everything. It’s not like she can really do anything to help, anyways.

“Nico, look at me please.” She said, voice firm but gentle, and his wall crumbled.

Okay, maybe his wall wasn’t steel. He couldn’t help it, Reyna and Hazel both had a way of easing him into opening up, and they’d both gotten so good at it that Nico sometimes found himself mumbling to them while they hugged him in support, until he’d catch himself and pull away. 

“No one likes me, Reyna,” Nico said, voice dark and eerily accepting. He picked at a tear in his black jeans.

“You’re right,” Nico arched his eyebrows at this, having expected her to reply like Hazel usually did  _ (“Give them a chance, Nico!”). _ He finally let his gaze drift back to Reyna’s serious face, and she gave him a hard look. “You’re right, Nico. You’re not everyone’s favorite around here, no matter how much you do for them. You’ve given and given and given and have gotten nothing in return, and  _ it’s not fair, Nico, it’s not. _ ” She took his hands in hers. “But I’m asking you to try with the people that want to, that have been willing to give you a chance. Jason, he-“

“ _ Enough  _ about Jason!” Nico snapped, growing frustrated. He tore his hands away from her. “I’m just a charity case to him, Reyna. I bet I’m just something to score him extra brownie points with Piper!”

“Are you serious, Nico?” Reyna growled, standing up. “Everything isn’t black and white!” 

“Did you know?” Nico hissed, eyes manic and enraged, “Did you know that Hazel told me he wanted to leave me behind to die in that damned jar? That no one,  _ no one  _ on the Argo II wanted to save me, that Piper spoke up because she felt bad? Even Percy, after  _ everything  _ I’ve done for-“ He choked on his words, and covered his mouth with his hand, turning so Reyna could not see him. Reyna’s heart began to ache for Nico, and she reached forward to place a comforting hand on his shoulder, but he shook her off. 

“I’m not- I’m not the best person,” Nico said, voice wavering but quiet. “I’m far from the best person. But I’m still a demigod. I’m one of them. I thought that someone as-“  _ kind, heroic, _ “someone like Percy would show mercy,” he let out a cruel, broken laugh, and stared at his feet, because really, shouldn’t he have gotten used to this sort of treatment by now? If the rest of the camp had already ostracized him, what made Percy any different? He and Percy may have reconciled after the war with Kronos, but if their bond was weak enough that Percy was willing to leave him behind to die because Nico had not felt it was the time to tell him of his past in New Rome, then maybe they weren’t friends after all. They had never been friends. The flowers and grass wilted around him again, only instead of turning orange, this time they completely shriveled up into ashy, black dead leaves, a circle of death around the son of Hades. Reyna wrapped her arms around Nico from behind, leaning her head where Nico’s neck and shoulder met. From what she could see, Nico’s fingers trembled violently under his aviator jacket, and she practically felt his heart breaking in his chest before he unwillingly forced it into gluing itself back together again. When he spoke again, his voice was a haunted whisper. “What makes you think that Jason won’t be the same as everyone else?”

Reyna only hugged him tighter, trying to pour all of her love for Nico, her brother, her comrade, into the action. “I can’t tell you that he won’t be the same. I don’t know it myself- ever since he lost his memories, he’s changed. But I see the way he looks at you, the way he trips over his feet for the chance to speak with you. Something happened between you that I’m not sure about, and now he wants you to give him a chance, Nico, and I think you should give him one.”

  
  


While the Romans were loading their black vans to drive back to California, Nico stood atop Half-Blood Hill, hugging Hazel as if it were the last time he’d ever see her. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Reyna, who was helping the other kids load their luggage, a few from Camp Half-Blood saying their goodbyes to her. 

“I’m going to miss you so much, Nico. Make sure you visit when you’re all better, okay?” Hazel said, and Nico began to feel warm inside, petals of happiness breezing along his chest and making him light and airy. 

“I will.” His lips twitched in the barest hint of a smile as he leaned forward to kiss her forehead, and then Hazel was gone. Nico watched as she walked down the hill, hand in hand with Frank as they both spoke contentedly about returning home, except Frank was praetor now so he and Hazel would have to set dates aside to spend together. Nico turned to look at Thalia’s tree absentmindedly when he realized Reyna had come up to say goodbye as well. 

“Nico,” she said softly, her eyes asking him a question, and when he nodded slightly she came forward to hug him fiercely. “I’m going to miss you so much,  _ hermano _ .” Nico’s arms wrapped around her back securely. He had half a mind to never let her go, but Reyna had duties elsewhere and he couldn’t walk around with her in his arms forever. He pulled away eventually, standing awkwardly at about an arm’s distance. “Promise me you’ll try, okay?” Reyna smiled sadly, and he nodded without having a second thought. Reyna thought it was best for him, so it couldn’t be that bad, right…? Jason wasn’t exactly a monster, but if he only accepted Nico’s attempt at friendship out of pity then the son of Hades would make him pay. And paying certainly meant Nico wallowing in self hatred for a while before ditching camp to go back to the Underworld, too embarrassed to face anyone.

“I promise,” Nico said solemnly, and she beamed at him, which made Nico’s lips twitch again. He did love seeing his sisters happy. Reyna was right, he could do this. He could try making friends, starting with Jason. Jason was like Reyna. Jason smiled whenever he saw Nico coming, had been happy enough to want to give Nico a hug when Nico had told him he was staying at camp. Jason and Reyna were willing to be friends with someone as hated and weird as Nico.

The two said their goodbyes and Nico promised again that he would keep in touch with her, planning to IM her once every week or so whenever she was on her break time. Satisfied and happy, Reyna went back down to get into the last car, where Frank and Hazel were sitting and waiting for her. Nico watched as the vans began pulling out, one by one, until the area was empty and he was left looking at empty patches of grass. By then, most of the other campers that had also come to say their goodbyes had left to go eat lunch, including Percy and Annabeth, and Nico found his feet starting to move to the Pavilion, following them. Reyna and Hazel’s words had put him into a good mood, maybe he could eat something light. 

His shoes crunched on twigs as he approached the dining area, eyes scanning the place until they landed on Jason sitting alone at table one, eating a sandwich while he worked on blueprints for what looked like a shrine. Nico took a deep breath and approached him despite it being against the rules, swallowing nervously as he sat down across from him with his own plate of food (namely, a few fries). Jason looked up in surprise when he took notice.

“Nico?” He asked curiously.

“The one and only,” Nico said nonchalantly, not looking at him. “I’m sitting here.”

“I can see that,” Jason said, and when Nico peeked at him through his hair the guy was smiling so brightly that Nico was having trouble differentiating the sun with his teeth. “Hi!”

“Hello,” he replied, and started when Jason moved from his spot, opting to sit next to him. Nico couldn’t help but feel grateful because Jason made sure to mind his personal space, leaving a foot and a half or so of empty air between them. 

For the most part, they ate their food quietly, not speaking, and Nico nibbled on his fries as he watched Jason start to work on designing the shrine for Hestia. Every time Nico would glance up at him, he’d still have that smile on his face, only smaller and more relaxed, and whenever the son of Zeus would catch him looking he’d ask for Nico’s opinion on his sketches. They were mostly small remarks,  _ “I think this would look better up here.” “It looks nice.”  _ but Jason seemed to appreciate them nonetheless. Nico eventually couldn’t help but look around the Pavilion, and saw some of the campers staring at them, including Leo and Piper, who both looked confused; Nico tried not to mind them or what they could be saying, though he found it difficult. They were talking about him, weren’t they? Gossiping? They thought he was a creep, desperate for Jason’s attention. He grew more and more anxious, crumbling under the mix of pressure and his insecurities, face overheating. Nevertheless, he tried to ignore them, instead just leaning closer to stare at Jason work.  _ Focus on him, _ Nico thought,  _ forget everyone else.  _ His gaze zeroed in on Jason’s hands with intense concentration, noting that they worked deftly but carefully, and wow, Jason was holding his pencil like a fucking weirdo. Nico kind of wanted to fix that and show him how to actually do it, but at that moment Jason put it down and looked down at his blueprints with uncertainty in his eyes.

“Does it look that bad?”

“What?” Nico replied dumbly.

“The design. You were kind of glaring at it like it insulted you.”

“Wha-what? No, it’s great.” Nico realized that Jason had probably mistaken his focused look for disgust and he found himself flushing, his pale cheeks filling with the slightest bit of color. He glanced up. People were still looking. Unable to take it Nico stood up quickly, going to leave.

“Hey, where are you going?” Jason asked, standing with him, and Nico shook his head. 

“Don’t feel good. Gonna take a nap.”

“Can I come with you?” He seemed hopeful.

“No.” He wanted to be alone for now.

“Oh. Okay,” Jason said, sitting back down. He looked like a kicked puppy. “I hope you feel better, Nico.” 

“Thanks,” Nico mumbled quickly, and on the way back to his cabin he tried not to think about how disappointed Jason had sounded.

 

Later that evening, he was awoken from his fitful slumber due to an incessant knocking on his door. Nico swore. If that was Will Solace coming to give him another lecture about how he needed more “social interaction,” then Nico would personally pour barbecue sauce all over his body and let Mrs. O’Leary at him. Nico dragged himself out of bed with a groan, not bothering to fix his messed hair as he made his way to the door, hissing to no one in particular.  _ That stupid, freckled, annoying blond mop of a demigo- _

“Hey Nico!” Jason stood in front of him, lips stretched into a smile, and Nico sighed, completely unsurprised. He was growing tired of these tall, overly enthusiastic fair haired pretty boys. They weren't good for his health. “Oh, wait. Were you still sleeping?”

“I don’t know, Grace, was I?” Nico grumbled, looking up at him, and Jason gave him a nervous smile, scratching his cheek.

“I was just wondering if you wanted to come with me to the campfire tonight.” Nico gave him a long look, uncertain, but when he noticed the confident look in his eyes he decided the floor would be better in receiving his attention. “Pretty please with a cherry on top?”

“Did you really just say that or am I hallucinating?” Jason laughed at this, and Nico absentmindedly decided he liked the sound. Then he proceeded to stomp all over these thoughts and throw them into a shredder, where they belonged. “No thanks,” he finally decided, and Jason’s smile faded. Nico wanted him to stop making those kicked puppy faces. “Go hang out with McLean and Valdez, Grace.”

“But you’re my friend too.” Jason insisted, and something in Nico felt both warm and angry about the word ‘friend.’

“They’re your best friends. You should care for them more than you do for me.” Jason’s eyes turned as hard as ice at Nico’s words, and the son of Hades tensed under his stern stare.

“That’s not the way friendship works, Nico.”

“Yeah? How the fuck am I supposed to know?” He snapped before he could stop himself, shadows tickling his body already. Something about the son of Jupiter made his soul light on fire.

“Gods, can you stop that? I want to spend more time with you, Nico, I want to be your friend! Can’t you put in some effort, too?”

Nico wanted to shout at him that yes, he  _ was _ starting to put in effort, he was doing as much as he could right now, not only for Reyna but for himself. But what came out was completely different.

“Who ever said I wanted a friend? Especially one like you?” It was an evil thing to say to anyone, especially since being talked down to, ridiculed in that way was one of Nico’s greatest fears and the source of many of his nightmares. Nobody ever wanted to be rejected for simply being who they were. Jason glared at him without saying a word, blue eyes like lightning, and Nico forced himself to calm down, to stop attacking him. Jason only wanted to help. He had to remember that. Jason was a good man.

“S-sorry. I didn’t mean to say that.” The shadows around him faded. He gave Jason a cowed look, and took another deep breath. “I’m trying, Jason, I really am. It’s just… hard to accept.”

“It’s hard to accept that I want to be your friend?” Jason retorted, fuming with arms crossed over his chest, and Nico searched for more words. He catapulted himself out of his comfort zone, ignoring how it made his body feel cold and his knees shaky. He needed to try. For Reyna. 

“Yes,” he said truthfully. “I’ve never really had friends, Jason. This,” Nico gestured between them, “it’s all new to me. It’s not going to be easy for me, or for you, if you actually want someone like me.”

“I do,” said Jason without hesitation, and he studied Nico for a moment with calculating eyes, before they softened. “Can I hug you?”

Nico mentally prepared himself for a little bit before he gave Jason a timid smile. “I suppose so.”

Instantly, he found himself engulfed by a familiar warmth, Jason practically crushing his bones as he brought Nico in close for a bear hug. He could smell mint with a faint scent of graham crackers and chocolate on Jason, his skin making Nico’s own prickle and sting. Jason’s glasses dug uncomfortably into the side of his neck, and he was pretty sure the blonde would soon crush his ribs with the amount of force put into the hug. Nico was about to pat his shoulder to get him off, but he was interrupted by Jason’s voice at his ear.

“Baby steps, Nico.”

“Baby steps,” Nico echoed, calmed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm back with another late update. Here's a serious note.  
> I go to a high school that was a few minutes away from the Stoneman Douglas shooting. I didn't find out about it until I was on the bus home when it was still going on, and it didn't really sink in until I saw the videos taken by the students in the classrooms. The day after, my school was in a code yellow all day (and it went into a code red for a while) and I've just been... like, really out of it and jumpy since then. Hell, I walked into my brother's room the other day and yelped when I saw him sitting on his bed, and I haven't been able to sleep these past few days out of this terrible kind of fear that I can't control. When I went back to school, I often caught myself trembling and feeling like I had a heavy heart, and like I couldn't focus on anything, and when I was at home, my mother said I looked sullen all of the time and distant. I couldn't do homework, I've been losing my appetite, and instead of doing something productive I just... stare off into space for a long time. I've recently started to recover from this stumble, but I can't imagine what it must be like for the students that actually went through it and heard the gunshots in person. My heart goes out to them. If you would like to donate to the families affected in the shooting here is the link: https://www.gofundme.com/stonemandouglasvictimsfund
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading. I hope everyone has a safe week.


	6. The Waltz.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes best friends aren't just best friends.

“Like this,” said Jason, and he switched their positions, holding Nico close by the waist, the other gripping his hand. They began to waltz, but the tip of Nico’s shoe got caught on the floor again so he ended up getting a faceful of Jason’s chest, other foot flying forward and managing to step on the blond’s toes. “Ow.”

Nico pulled away as if his touch burned him. “Sorry,” he said gruffly, fidgeting, and turned around. This was going terribly. Nico still danced like a newborn deer learning how to walk and Reyna’s party was in two weeks. Two weeks until the raven haired teen embarrassed himself in front of all of their friends and Reyna’s relatives. “I’m never going to get this right,” he grumbled, and crossed his arms over his chest. If he couldn’t even sway in his normal sneakers, then how would he be in toe pinching dress shoes? A suit? “I’m going to ruin her quinceanera and she’s going to hate me forever.”

Jason rolled his eyes in fond exasperation of his best friend. “No, she’s not, and you still have two weeks to learn, Nico. Also, didn’t she call it a sixteeneara because her family planned it late?” 

Nico looked at Jason in mild horror. “God, that’s an awful name.”

“You’ll be a pro in no time, Neeks,” Jason said, and stretched out his hand so Nico could take it. “Let’s get serious, she chose you to lead the waltz with her, you know. The rest of us will be on the sides.”

“Don’t remind me.” Although Nico despised being the center of attention some of the time (all of the time), Reyna had given him such obvious hints that she wanted him to be the second boy she danced with at her party, the first being her uncle since her father was absent. While the other kids at school had been receiving posters and flowers for the upcoming homecoming dance, Nico had opened his locker to see a note fluttering down that said “Waltz with me?” Nico couldn’t-  _ didn’t _ want to say no to her. He wanted to be that guy. So, Reyna made him her escort and the male lead in the group dance she and the rest of their friends had planned, and as much as he hated people staring at him, he couldn’t bring himself to regret the decision. 

“Does Percy have this down already?” Nico mumbled grouchily, and Jason let Nico take his hand and lay the other one on his waist as the shorter boy began to clumsily lead them both through the steps. 

“Yeah,” said Jason, “you’d know if you had actually attended the dance lessons we had last week. Everyone’s good to go.”

“Hey,” Nico sighed, “I had the flu. I was stuck in bed, remember?”

“Oh, I remember. You stole my hoodie and groaned while I tried to force feed you chicken soup.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” He replied dismissively, and twirled Jason around, except Jason was so tall he had to bend backwards a bit to duck under Nico’s arm. 

“I want that hoodie back. It was my favorite.”

“Too bad, it’s mine now,” Nico pulled Jason towards him gently and Jason swiveled so that his back was pressed against Nico’s chest.

“I’ll just get it the next time I come over.”

“You’re banned from my house.”

“I’ll sneak in through the window.”

“I’ll get a restraining order.”

“Wow.”

“Wow indeed.” Nico agreed, and stepped to the side to move them across the dance floor, or rather, Jason’s room. When they passed Jason’s laptop, which was perched on the dresser, the blond pulled away to play a different song than the one Reyna had chosen for the ten of them to dance to, its soft, elegant music echoing about the large space. It was different, slower than the other waltzes Nico had listened to while practicing with Jason. He put his hand on Jason’s waist and the other went up to grab his hand, the two slowly resuming moving across the floor. Nico was practically crippled by the tension in his body, movements stiff and choppy, and the way Jason was looking at him only made it worse. There was a moment where his foot accidentally got caught in between the blond’s ankles and he almost tripped, but Jason caught him at the last moment and pulled the boy against him. Nico’s breath caught, heart stuttering in his chest.

“I really like this one,” he said, untangling himself from Jason’s arms and looking towards the computer screen. “What’s it called?”

“Love and Devotion.” Nico swallowed a lump in his throat.

“Cool.”

“Yeah, it gives me Italian vibes.” 

Nico’s nose scrunched up adorably and he frowned at Jason. “What? Why? It doesn’t remind me of Italy at all. And I’m Italian.”

Jason gave him a shit eating grin. “It reminds me of the spaghetti scene from Lady and the Tramp.”

The other rolled his eyes. “Oh my God. Why am I not surprised?”

Nico pulled Jason against him again and the two twirled their way to the other side of the room, every step making Nico’s heartbeat blast louder into his ears. They weren’t even standing that close to each other, keeping a respectable distance between their bodies. The only form of contact was Jason’s arm, resting on Nico’s, and their intertwined fingers. They broke apart and took a step to the side, still holding hands,  before Jason took over and instead pulled Nico into his chest. Nico was pretty sure he was having a stroke, from the way Jason’s hands nonchalantly trailed down to touch his hips and then, realizing their mistake, went back up to Nico’s waist. The music stopped, and they stood there awkwardly for a second, bodies pressed up against each other before Jason dropped his arms and went back to the computer.

“We’ve been practicing for two hours. Want to call it a day?” Jason asked, something strange altering his voice. He didn’t look back at Nico, instead bending over his desk to mess with something on the screen.

“I’m not opposed to that offer,” Nico forced himself to cool it and crashed down on Jason’s bed. He stretched his body out like a cat’s, arms rising high above him and back arching off of the mattress. Then he went limp all at once and stayed there in a lazy heap, turning so his face was buried into the sheets. They smelled like Jason’s soap.

“You can’t be that tired,” Jason teased, and Nico’s body bounced as Jason fell in next to him. 

“You’d be surprised.” Nico rolled over so he was facing the blond, peeking at him through thick eyelashes. Jason was giving him that look again- the one that made his mind go fuzzy and his hands start to shake. He watched as Jason swallowed, tongue coming out to wet his lips, and dark eyes trailed up to connect with blue. The look-  _ that look _ . He was gazing at Nico with an intensity that made his mouth go dry and made his body want to squirm. Nico couldn’t recall when Jason had started to look at him like that, as if he’d do anything Nico asked of him, as if Nico was his whole world. As if he would take Nico on the spot if it was what Nico wanted. “Jason,” Nico breathed, high and dazed, and Jason stared at him in a trance, like Nico was the answer to all of his problems.

“You know,” He said, distracted, “your eyes aren’t totally black. They’re kind of a dark brown in the light. It’s really nice.” Jason shifted so that he was on his back, but his eyes didn’t stray from Nico.

“You have nice orbs too,” Nico replied, shamelessly destroying the moment, and Jason barked out a laugh. The shorter boy let out a rare grin.

“What am I gonna do with you, Neeks?” Jason smiled affectionately, and Nico’s heart skipped another beat. He started flatlining when Jason reached a hand out and ran it through his hair, cupping Nico’s face and _ oh he’s getting closer, he’s getting closer _ . Nico moved onto his back as Jason leaned over him, supporting himself with his left arm, the other one still on Nico’s face. His right knee nudged Nico’s thighs apart and rested in between them. Nico’s soul left his body.

“I really want to kiss you,” Jason said, eyes asking him a question that he decided to voice anyways. “Can I kiss you?”

“I don’t know, Jason,” Nico breathed, “can you?”

“You smug little piece of crap,” Jason replied.

“Language, Grace,” Nico said, and then he leaned up and his mind was flying. World peace was completely possible, endangered animals were saved, everyone had equal rights. Jason moved completely in between Nico’s legs, spreading them to give himself more room, and one hand looped around the shorter boy’s waist while the other was tangled in his hair. Their lips moved together eagerly, only breaking apart a few seconds at a time for air before they pushed themselves back under. Nico’s hands were bunching up the fabric on Jason’s chest. He was completely overwhelmed, as if he were going to lose his mind. Jason was good, really good, and when he pulled away to mouth along Nico’s neck, he left him flushed and panting, wanting more.

“You,” kiss, “kind of suck,” kiss, “at kissing, Neeks.”

“Thanks,” Nico mumbled, more amused than angry, “but if you think I’m letting you stop now then you’ve got another thing coming.”

Jason nipped at his neck, which had Nico whimpering, and began to work at the base of his throat. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Outside, the sky darkened as the world shifted into sleep, but they stayed awake late into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really proud of this one, yikes,, its also a bit shorter than the last few chapters,
> 
> Anyways, thanks for watching, like and subscribe to my youtube channel and I'll see u guys next Saturday with Kuro,
> 
> (just kidding, feel free to leave some kudos and drop a comment down below, seeing feedback really motivates me to write more because I know you guys are enjoying the stories! Also, is there anything in particular you guys want to see? Thanks for reading!)


	7. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Nico spend a morning in together. An alternate ending to the big Europe! AU project that @aelescribe and I are writing together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is literally just self indulgent fluff I'm so sor

Jason’s not quite sure how they ended up like this. Nico’s sleeping on Jason’s chest peacefully, body wrapped up in one of Jason’s hoodies, legs bare except for his boxers and wrapped around Jason’s  thighs. His hair tickles Jason’s neck, like feathers drifting lightly among skin, and his cheek is tightly mushed against where Jason’s heart is supposed to be. He has a hand resting next to his face, fingers loosely curled as if they’d been gripping Jason’s t-shirt the night before during a nightmare. Jason can feel every inch of him firmly pressed up against his torso and hips, and he takes a shaky breath before letting one of his hands trail up to rest on Nico’s lower back. Nico is warm and solid and not too heavy, but the weight is there, and Jason finds it pleasing in ways he never wants to admit. It feels too domestic, too intimate for what they have going on between them right now, when they still need to talk about what they feel. Tartarus, they had just fought last night, snarling words and pleading gazes and wrestling bodies, because ever since they’ve stopped talking Nico’s been utterly wrecked and hasn’t really taken care of himself, and Jason’s been colder than he was during his Roman days. They screamed and yelled at each other, calling each other idiots for not being who they were and locking themselves away, before Nico had finally buckled and gave into Jason, mumbling an endless stream of ‘I love you’s that tore the walls around Jason’s heart to shreds, and they’d stayed there for a long time, listening to each other breathe and absorbing the other’s words. 

_ He’s changed so much over the years,  _ Jason muses. Nico is slightly broader now, though not as much as Jason. He’s lost the little baby fat that he had on his cheeks and his face is sharper, more well defined. He looks a lot like Hades, should Hades ever be a teenaged mortal. His hair is longer, shoulder length now and cut into layers, silky and feeling better than Jason had ever hoped it would, spilling onto his chest. Luckily though, Jason can still tease him about his height, considering he grew to about 6’3” while Nico’s growth spurt stopped at 5’8”, leaving them at the same height difference they had before.

Nico stirs on Jason’s chest, fingers twitching as he lets out a mix between a breath and a sigh, and he shifts, pressing himself further into the warmth that is Jason. 

“Good morning,” Jason croaks softly, and he watches as Nico’s eyes open blearily and brown peeks out from underneath dark lashes, eyes adjusting to the dim lighting. He stares at Jason for a while, not responding, before he squeezes his eyes shut tightly and sits up on Jason’s stomach, back arching in a stretch. Jason’s hands unconsciously go to grip Nico’s hips, steadying him. If they were still young teenagers, he’d probably shove Nico off in a panic, but Jason was twenty now, and Nico was eighteen. They’d both grown past the phase of awkward stuttering and tip toeing around one another. They both knew each other well, especially after the fight they had just had the day before, and were tired of the fear and uncertainties that admittedly came with every relationship. Jason just wanted to revel in the high Nico gave him for once instead of shoving it into a box and not allowing himself to ponder what would happen if they did get into a relationship and it turned out bad. 

“Morning,” Nico mumbles, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand before coming back down to lay on Jason’s chest. Jason doesn’t move his hands yet. 

“How did you sleep?” He asks, morning voice sounding groggy. His tongue feels dry in his mouth and he thinks he probably should have drunken some water before going to bed last night; all that yelling must have worn his throat out. 

There’s a ray of light that peeks through the cream colored curtains and bathes Nico’s face in an amber glow. He squints, and when he stares into Nico’s eyes, admiring the color in the light, Jason’s mind is taken back to several years before, when Nico was fifteen and Jason was falling in love; a mission in Europe that took them apart but pieced them back together in the best way possible until they both grew terrified of their feelings and pushed each other away. Jason’s hand trails up Nico’s back and his fingers tangle themselves in that dark, unruly hair, massaging Nico’s scalp until Jason’s pretty sure Nico’s going to pass out on top of him again.

“Good,” Nico groans, and Jason wants to smile. “You spoil me too much.”

“I love doing it,” he replies, and Nico doesn’t respond, opting to snuggle into Jason instead.  _ You deserve to be coddled,  _ Jason thinks, not for the first time, and he leans down to plant a kiss into Nico’s hair.

“I love you,” Nico murmurs sleepily, voice muffled by Jason’s chest, and Jason feels Nico relax in his arms, breathing evening out as he lets sleep take him again. As the minutes wear on and the room stills, Jason finds himself more and more awake, looking down at the wild strands of black hair cascading down around Nico’s face, draped on his nose, and the delicate way his features rest when he’s asleep. 

Jason lets his hand move down to caress Nico’s cheek and he brushes away the hair in his face, tucking it behind his ear. 

“I love you too,” he whispers back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these past two (?) weeks had me and Mel cryin in the club while we were planning, we're so excited to show you guys what we're writing; its enormous, so look out for that fic sometime in the future.
> 
> thanks for reading <3 this ones actually pretty short, but I didn't want to force it to be longer after it practically wrote itself.  
> comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated! I hope everyone has a wonderful week.


	8. Run To You - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason enjoys his newfound freedom while it lasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wasn't really proud of this one either but it was either this or the oobi fic,

_“Mom,” he begged, voice breaking, “please stop. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I didn’t- ow! I didn’t mean to.” He shrunk further into the corner of the kitchen, pulling his knees up into his chest so that he was curled into a little ball, burning wrist cradled carefully near his heart. Beryl wouldn’t stop. She kept on going, raining blows down on whatever place she could reach, on Jason’s back, his legs, his arms, leaving a mild stinging sensation wherever the belt touched. The pain in the fourteen year old’s chest seemed to overpower the physical hurt he was feeling, and his hands trembled violently, breaths starting to be torn out of his body too fast and too strong until he was heaving and hyperventilating. Beryl was screaming something that he couldn’t quite comprehend, something about him being a useless moron. She kicked him in the side, the front of her high heels digging into his ribs wretchedly, and he doubled over, vision blurring as his anxiety spiked even further._

_“I’m dying,” thought Jason, “I’m going to die.”_

_But then Beryl was gone, and Jason was left sprawled across the kitchen floor, pawing desperately at his chest with one hand and clutching the fabric of his t-shirt with a grip tougher than steel. The fallen pot of boiling water was laying on its side a ways across from him, the liquid that hadn’t soaked into his wrist creeping across the floor as if it were searching for another victim. Then it was all gone again, and Thalia was leaning over him, lightning meeting the sky._

_“River Rock Lane, in Fenrir. You won’ t miss it, baby bro,” The words echoed into the black nothingness around them, and when Jason’s vision finally focused properly on her, he found their father’s sarcastic, cruel smile pasted onto Thalia’s face. That didn’t belong there._

_Jason reached up with his good hand to try and rub it off, to smooth out her mouth, but she pulled away at the last minute, turning around and starting to walk away._

_“Please don’t leave me,” Jason choked out, and he was eleven again, clutching the note in small hands, so rough that the paper was wrinkled. Thalia couldn’t hear him, and she walked further and further, but no matter how much Jason tried to get up and move, it didn’t work. He stayed frozen in place as he wailed, a black hole opening at his feet and dragging him down into it, the darkness wrapping around his body, covering his eyes and his arms and his legs._

_“I’m dying,” he thought, “I’m going to die.”_

 

Jason woke up with a startled gasp, fisting the sheets so tight that his knuckles were white. Where was he? Frantic blue eyes scanned his surroundings, body tense and wary. The events of the night before came rushing at him like a truck and he found himself relaxing marginally, running a hand through his hair as he let his back crash down onto the mattress. Jason stared at the wooden ceiling for a few minutes, thinking of nothing in particular, zoning out as if his mind were going into autopilot. His eyes trailed over the furniture in the room, so different from Jason’s own bedroom; Jason’s house was littered with harsh white chairs and tables, distasteful and too outgoing colors placed grossly in picture frames and on the walls, as if a rainbow had thrown up directly into the paint buckets. It felt more like a children’s hospital than a home.

The guest room Nico had lent him, however, seemed cozier. Warmer. The walls were wooden and stretched out in beams to hold the roof up towards the top, flat areas painted a muted forest green, decorated with picture frames here and there. A desk and a chair were located in the corner, pens and colored pencils still strewn across its surface, as if the recent occupant of the room had never left. Three white canvases were perched on the wall on the other side of the room, the name _Bianca_ scrawled in black cursive across all of them as if they were one. Jason rubbed at his eyes with his palms and groaned softly, letting his back crash against the soft mattress, and his eyes drifted up to the wall behind them, catching sight of a cork board with several photos and little messages on post it notes tacked on, some of them connected by colorful thread. The top of the board was adorned with fairy lights he hadn’t noticed before. Jason lazily stared at it for a while before his curiosity got the better of him and he pushed himself up off of the bed, blue eyes roaming from picture to picture.

There was one of a blonde girl with curly hair that Jason didn’t know of, grey eyes prominent against the forest they were walking through. Her head was twisted over her shoulder, as if the person who had taken the picture had called her name. The blue thread tied around the thumb tack pinning the image up lead to another picture of the girl, this time with a boy with green eyes who had his arms wrapped around her. The two were laughing, and there was a girl with dark, long hair and olive skin joined into their embrace, shoulders under the blonde girl’s arm. Most of the pictures were of those three, plus a boy with curly brown hair and a nervous gaze, another girl with extremely freckled skin and red curls cascading down her forehead. There was another photo placed on the board, smaller than the others, of what looked like… Nico, perhaps? It was a younger, tanner Nico, with wild, untamed black hair flying around his fiercely grinning face that reminded Jason of fire. The lightest splash of freckles coated his cheeks and disappeared into his bangs, and he was smiling so wide, laughing so hard that Jason thought he looked like a completely different person. The top of the image had been torn, as if the person had been too impatient to carefully take off the thumbtack first, and it was worn, the edges frayed and the color fading, white spots where the color had completely come off dancing around the border.

 _Looks like I’m not the only one hiding things,_ Jason thought to himself tiredly, and squinted as the sun finally began to situate itself high in the sky, rays of light invading his eyes and stretching across his body. Birds chirped outside and the trees visible from the window swayed in the strong breeze, brown, dead leaves flitting down onto the ground as they were taken from their branches.

There was a soft knock on the door, then, and Jason twisted so that he was facing forward again, quickly scrambling to pin the photo back onto the cork board, hoping it was in the same spot as the night before.

“Come in,” Jason croaked softly, and the knob clicked as the door slowly swung inwards and Nico shuffled inside with some difficulty, a wicker basket piled high with folded, clean laundry covering his torso all the way up to the tip of his nose. He was wearing black sweatpants with the _Lorde_ logo written down the side of his left leg, burgundy sweater sleeves wrapped snugly around his arms. Nico set down the basket on the chair in the corner of the room, and looked at Jason over his shoulder. There was something off about him, the way his eyes refused to flit anywhere that wasn’t Jason, the way his back was straighter than a ruler and his fingers shook.

“Good morning,” Jason said, completely forgetting that he hadn’t even bothered to put on the hoodie Nico had given him after his shower, and Nico rolled his eyes, sighing quietly. Said hoodie was draped at the end of the bed, and Nico fished something out of the wicker basket, a t-shirt and loose pants, leaving them on Jason’s covered shins and picking up the hoodie to fold neatly and place it back into one of the stacks.

“Good morning,” Nico replied, and Jason gave him a toothy grin, provoking the younger boy into timidly stretching his own lips into a small, awkward smile. His hair looked softer than it did the night before, so Jason assumed Nico had showered, wavy dark locks only just reaching his jaw and cascading down the sides of his face, tickling his cheeks. “How did you sleep?”

“Good,” Jason said out of habit, unconsciously reaching down to scratch at his stomach, just below the bandages. Nico’s eyes followed his hand and they widened for a fraction of a second.

“You started bleeding again,” he said, looking at the large red smear across the bandages he had changed several hours before, and Jason looked down, only just noticing. Before he could say anything, Nico was gone, off to fetch the first aid kit, and Jason was left alone in the room once again. He bent over with a grunt to get the new clothes Nico had given him, unfolding the shirt to get a better look at it. It was a warm yellow color, plain in design save for the very strange, stitched in lemon half in the top right chest area. If these were the kinds of clothes Nico’s father wore, then Jason was itching to meet him, but then, it looked and felt new, so he didn’t expect much. _Stop thinking like that. You find Thalia and you’re out of here._ Jason couldn’t believe he had such low standards. Nico was only being a decent fucking human being. _What’s next, am I gonna want to marry him?_

Nico came back clutching the clear, plastic first aid kit in slender fingers, tucking his hair behind his ears as he sat down next to him on the bed, barely sinking into the mattress the way Jason did. “Take it off,” he said, jutting his chin towards the dirtied bandages. “You’re lucky you didn’t get these sheets dirty.” His hands fumbled with the seal on the kit before it finally opened with a pop, and Nico quickly set to work carefully wiping the blood off of Jason’s abdomen, warm wet rag moving in gentle, rapid strokes and patting the actual wound carefully.

“Um, thanks.” said Jason, because he felt so grateful that this boy, this stranger, had been kind enough to take him in and clean his wounds when Jason didn’t know how to- when it was bad he’d always gone to Leo, since Leo wouldn’t threaten to rat out his mom to the police like Piper would. Of course, Piper only wanted to help, but it was just another stress to add to the weight on his back. “For everything, for the bed, the first aid, the lemon shirt-” Nico’s lips twitched. “It really means a lot to me, man. I don’t know how I’ll ever repay you.”

“You don’t have to,” said Nico quietly. “Just find your sister. That’s good enough for me.” Jason’s heart soared. He had gotten so lucky.

“Thank you,” Jason repeated, wincing as Nico accidentally pressed too hard on the gash in his skin, and leaned back, supporting himself on his elbows so that Nico could wrap the new dressing around him better.

“No problem,” Nico said, and stood up, picking the soiled bandages and rag off of the floor so he could throw them away. He went back to the wicker basket, cradling it in his arms again before going to leave the room. “I left a new toothbrush for you in the bathroom down the hall. Breakfast should be ready by the time you’re done getting dressed. There’s a snowstorm that’s gonna come sometime this week, so if you want, you can stay here until afterwards. They’ve canceled school for me so I thought I’d let you know.” Before he left, he paused.

“Thanks for not murdering me,” Nico mumbled, and Jason laughed, voice hoarse and rough from sleep. Nico flushed faintly and he turned away before Jason could see his smile.

“Of course,” Jason replied, spirits lifted even further.

Nico briefly struggled to close the door holding all the stuff that he did, but eventually it gave with a soft click. Jason decided he wanted Nico’s number, wanted to be friends with him, but they had known each other for less than a day, so that could wait. He didn’t even have a phone at the moment, and he didn’t want Nico to think he was a creep, anyways.

Jason got dressed, carefully putting on the horrendous lemon shirt so as to not irritate his wound further, and pulled on the plain black sweatpants with some difficulty; his sore legs wouldn’t stop shaking, and he had to very warily limp down the hallway to the bathroom, thighs aching with every step he took. True to his word, Nico had left a brand new, still-in-the-packaging toothbrush on the sink, and Jason tore it open with twitching fingers, dropping the plastic into the trash can.

 

By the time Jason had finished washing up and had stepped out of the bathroom, there was a delicious scent wafting in from the first floor that made his stomach growl and his mouth water. He shakily followed it in a sort of trance, licking his lips as he bounded down the steps impulsively, body screaming at him to stop, but he was just so _hungry,_ he couldn’t resist.

He found Nico in the kitchen with his hair pulled up into a small ponytail, locks escaping their prison and bouncing around his face as he moved about. There was a pastel blue apron tied around his waist and the sunlight seemed to hit him just right, making his pale face look dewy and warm. He looked strangely in place with the rest of the wooden furniture, as if he belonged there; Nico was totally in his element. There was something weird about walking in on him like this. It felt a bit too personal, too domestic for two strangers that had just met, so Jason attempted to be casual and simply leaned against the counter, watching him cook.

“Did you teach yourself?” he asked, and Nico reached up to tuck the lock of hair that kept escaping behind his ear again, poking at the sausages and bacon on the frying pan with a small set of tongs. Nico clicked them together several times for no particular reason, the way a crab’s claws would. _Tick tick tick._ Jason found it amusing and kind of adorable.

“Kinda had to. The first time I tried cooking I almost burned this place down.” Jason chuckled, and Nico’s lips twitched again. Jason wanted to see him really smile, like the way he had in the picture. Big and unfiltered and elated.

“Hey, where’d you get that scar?” He followed Nico’s eyes down to his wrist, where a darker patch of skin stretched from under his thumb all the way down to where his wrist creased. The smile faded from Jason’s face as the memories threatened to tear down the wall in his mind, but he tried diligently to ignore it.

“Boiling water fell on my hand,” was all he said, and Nico gave him a sympathetic look.

“That had to hurt, sorry.”

“Yeah.”

Things quieted between them after that, Jason feeling too grim for small talk. The only noises he could really hear were of the bacon sizzling in the pan, pancakes cooking a ways away on the griddle, and the sound of birds chirping outside filtered in through the open window. Nico eventually asked him how much he wanted on his plate and Jason very bluntly told him he’d take the leftovers, or whatever Nico left behind. Nico nodded and set to work serving him food, fingers trembling slightly. He was nervous. Jason felt kind of guilty.

They ate in silence at the dining table, Nico picking through his pitiful serving very slowly while Jason wolfed his down and desperately tried not to look like an uncultured animal. He asked Nico if he was actually full when he was finished, not wanting Nico to starve, but when Nico gave him a warning look and a simple, hard, “I don’t eat much,” as if he’d had the same conversation before, so Jason let it go.

After breakfast, Jason took it upon himself to wash the dishes while Nico dried and put them away. The mood had lightened somewhat after their appetites were both satiated, Jason feeling as if he were strong enough to properly look for Thalia now and leave. Unfortunately, like Nico had said that morning, the weather was going to be weird all week due to how close December was, so much so that they had canceled school for him. He wouldn’t risk it. Nico was silent meanwhile, but there was a sort of thoughtful, content air about him, as if he were happy that things were getting done faster in the house now that there were two people on the job. The plates clinked and clonked as he stacked them atop one another and stood on the tips of his toes to try and get them onto the high shelf where they were stored, but it was too far, and Jason instead reached over him to take the plates and put them away himself with ease. Nico glared at him but it was without malice, and Jason gave him a shit eating grin.

 

“I really need clothes,” Jason said carefully, when they were done with chores. “Is it okay if we maybe go this weekend to the store so I can get some? I have money.”

“Huh? Yeah, sure. I don’t really have anything better to do.” Jason smiled slowly in response.

 

“This isn’t really my style,” Jason declared, stepping out of the dressing room with a deep navy blue button up, the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. Nico thought he looked incredibly handsome in the outfit, especially with the casual, dark jeans he was wearing; it was a damn shame Jason didn’t like it.

“Maybe if you unbutton the sleeves,” Nico said.

“Huh?”

“Unbutton the sleeves,” Nico came towards him and worked at unfastening the fabric from the button that was keeping it from sliding down Jason’s forearms, trying not to notice the way Jason flinched away from his touch at first. “So that it’s covering your _caviglie_.”

“My what?”

“Um.. what was the word in English again? Uh…” Nico thought hard for a moment; living out his teenage years in California wouldn’t let the thirteen years of Italian completely go away, he supposed. “...Your arm ankles.”

_“My what?”_

“Your arm ankles.” Nico gestured to Jason’s wrists, and looked up to find Jason already struggling to contain his laughter, shoulders shaking as he ducked his head. Nico felt his face heat up in embarrassment. “Shut up!”

“Arm ankles,” Jason gasped as he threw his head back, cheeks turning rosy, “don’t you mean wrists?”

“I got confused!”

“Oh my god, Nico,” Jason laughed loudly now, since Nico had already caught him, and Nico’s face flushed further, eyes darting around to find people staring at them. His heart stuttered in his chest; he felt like he was overheating. “Jason,” he tugged on his arm insistently. “Jason, stop laughing, please.”

“What?” Jason’s laughter faded and he looked around them, seeing the few pairs of eyes that had been drawn to the commotion. “Oh- oh shit, sorry. I’ll stop laughing.” He turned around to head back into the dressing room with another shirt, shaking his head, a warm smile on his face. “Arm ankles.” he said, chuckling under his breath, and Nico rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

“Just hurry up.”

Nico helped Jason shop for and try on new clothes until late into the afternoon, when they were at the last check out counter for the day and Jason pulled out the cash he had left from the ATM to pay for the several outfits he had bought, along with a suitcase and lotion. He was barely able to cover all of it, but it was a better alternative to having his parents or the police track his card and find him.

“I have lotion at home,” Nico said, “you can use it if you want.”

“Oh, okay. Thanks. That’s really gonna help me keep my arm knees hydrated.” Nico glared at him.

“ _Jason._ ” Jason gave him a grin.

“Sorry.”

The drive home was quiet, for the most part, Jason allowing himself to appreciate the endless stretches of forests and mountains that surrounded the quaint little town. The sky was greying already with the incoming threat of rain, and the cold, refreshing breeze from that morning had begun escalating into the same wintry atmosphere from the night before. The warming sun had disappeared behind clouds too, so it was just freezing at that point; Nico had rolled up the windows and turned on the heater at a very low setting. When Jason got bored of the scenery, he let his eyes flick towards Nico, who had let his hair out of its ponytail. Inky black waves warmed his neck, but his nose and cheeks were still pink from the frozen air outside. He hadn’t bothered to put a jacket on either, so he kept squirming in his seat, shifting to try and get more cozy. When he started to lean his chest towards the steering wheel Jason finally spoke up.

“Do you wanna borrow my jacket?” Jason asked, fishing it out of the shopping bag and tearing the tag off.

“What? No, I’m fine. Thanks.” The streets were suddenly beginning to get dotted with white here and there, snow gently cascading over the ground. Nico turned on the windshield wipers. The car got impossibly colder.

“Why don’t you turn on the heater more?” Jason asked, and Nico blinked, edging closer and closer to the wheel.

“It’ll overheat the car and we’ll be stranded on the side of the road. There’s something wrong with my cooling system,” Nico said, and Jason reached forward to turn the heater off, draping his jacket over Nico’s shoulders. He was wearing a hoodie, so he wasn’t as cold as Nico was, but the way the other sank into the faux fur like an exhausted man sinking into a bed told Jason he was just a little bit grateful.

“You’re lucky it’s snowing and I can’t take my eyes off the wheel,” said Nico, and Jason chuckled. “Don’t you mean your eyes off the road?”

“Whatever,” said Nico, leaning back to hide in the oversized jacket.

 

When all of his clothes and new toiletries were packed into the suitcase and pushed up against the wall, Jason went back downstairs to find Nico snacking on apple slices with peanut butter on the couch, legs criss crossed and hair still damp from the snow outside.

“Glad to see you’re eating,” Jason said, and Nico narrowed his eyes at the bowl on his lap.   

“There’s bread and stuff in the kitchen for a sandwich if you’re hungry. I just put a casserole in the oven so dinner should be ready in another two hours or so.” Nico wiggled his nose and violently jerked to the side as he sneezed loudly, covering his face with his arm. As Jason was about to say “Bless you,” he heard Nico murmur “Oh my god I’m getting sick,” in a horrified tone, and he set the bowl of apples down on the clear, glass coffee table in front of him, getting up to scamper into the bathroom without moving his arm from his face. Jason understood immediately and began laughing, calling out “Gross!” while the door closed, a faint “Shut up!” echoing down the hall.

Jason went into the kitchen to make himself a snack, cutting two apples into slices like Nico had and walking back into the living room to wait for him, settling comfortably into the couch. He looked around for a moment. Why did he feel so at home here, in a stranger’s house, when back in San Francisco he never dared speak unless ordered to? He couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed so much. Perhaps it was because he and Nico got along so well, or maybe he was just feeling high and elated, free of the constant threat of his mother. Even though Leo and Piper had always helped him tremendously, the unyielding reminder that he’d have to go home eventually would always dampen his genuine smiles, make his laughter fade and die in his throat along with his spirit. He didn’t have to feel that way anymore. He was safe now, after all. He’d be reunited with his sister sometime next week, at the very latest, and he could finally ride it out there until he turned eighteen and he didn’t have to look over his shoulder anymore. No more asking Piper for help finding a concealer that would hide the bruises blooming on his skin, no more showing up at Leo’s doorstep at midnight with trails of bleeding scratches carved into his body by his mother,  a black eye here, a split lip there. No more having to deal with their pitying, deeply sad looks. They, at least, would finally be lifted of the burden Jason was to everyone, would finally be able to smile and laugh on their own instead of hesitating and glancing towards Jason, wondering if it was fair for them to be happy and enjoy themselves when Jason was so clearly not happy.

“Hey,” said Nico, waving his hand in front of Jason’s face. He was wearing a black sweater now, the dark grey one he’d put on that morning discarded in the laundry. “You zoned out there. Is everything okay?”

“Just fine,” Jason managed through grit teeth, and forced himself to smile. He was an expert at that, thankfully. “I can’t exactly look for my sister in this weather. Want to do something else?”

Nico crouched at the fireplace, turning a knob to the side. Jason watched as the fire slowly roared to life and his gaze drifted to the compartment full of movies and video games next to it.

 

“What about a movie?” Nico suggested, mainly because he wouldn’t have to anxiously scour his brain for conversation starters in order to avoid Jason’s penetrating yet reserved gaze, and wanted to sigh with relief when Jason nodded. “I’m putting in Batman,” Nico said with finality, jokingly daring Jason to protest, but he didn’t, so Nico turned on the television and went into the kitchen to make popcorn.

“I’m not surprised you like Batman,” Jason said once they were settled in and sitting a foot or so away from each other. The sky had darkened outside already, the only light being from the TV. Jason took another few kernels of popcorn and shoved them into his mouth. Nico hadn’t touched the bowl yet.

“Should I be offended?” Nico said, as they watched the Joker walk out of a hospital in a nurse’s outfit.

“No. He’s kind of quiet and stuff and he likes black.” _And he’s a hero._ Jason didn’t say the words but Nico could feel it in the way Jason’s eyes were currently boring into his cheek. “Reminds me of you.”

“Thanks, I guess.” Nico thought the Batman was more like Jason. Secretive, scarred. Walls so high they stretched into Jason’s sky and disappeared into the clouds. Maybe Jason smiled and laughed just like everybody else, but Nico knew there was a darker, quieter side to him that only came out when he was alone. Jason had gone through things Nico had never even gotten a taste of, and he wasn’t going to share them any time soon. The incident on Nico’s doorstep when Jason had told him his mother had hurt him was a one time thing to gain his sympathy, Nico knew. The thought filled him with sadness, and he wrapped the blanket he’d grabbed from his room around himself tighter. What monster of a mother would deliberately hit her children and force them to go through that, to develop anxieties and fears most other kids would never see? Did Jason notice the way he scanned a room quickly before finally relaxing? Was Jason aware of how he flinched whenever Nico drew closer without warning? What other deeply ingrained habits had Jason not shown him yet? After all, they’d only known each other for about a week.

“Hey, Nico.” Nico turned to look questioningly at Jason, who grinned at him and waggled his eyebrows. “Wanna know how I got this scar?” He asked, and pointed to the scar on his lip.

“How?” Nico asked, his own eyebrows arching as concern once again rose in his chest.

“I tried to eat a stapler when I was a toddler.” It was nothing like the ominous response Nico was expecting. It was dorky and surprisingly honest and it just _seemed so much like something Jason would do,_ so Nico couldn’t help the giggles that started to tear their way out of his lips, against his will. He turned away from Jason and covered his mouth, muffling the sounds as best as he could. When his laughter finally stopped he braved a glance at him, and Jason wasn’t looking at Nico, but he was beaming, focused on the movie. Nico’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he fished it out as it lit up, showing the new text message he had gotten just a few seconds ago. He felt his face go pale and his heart stutter in his chest when he read the words on the screen from an unsaved number.

_Is Jason Grace with you, Nico di Angelo? Is my son there?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh this is the longest chapter I've ever written but from now on expect most of my uploads to be 2-3k+,,, anyways I really wasn't expecting Run To You to get such a positive response? I'm really happy you guys liked it! the next one I'll be updating is Recovery so watch out for that one!
> 
> thanks for reading! <3 I'm trying really hard to work on pacing myself and bettering my writing so it'll be smoother and more enjoyable to read! comments and kudos are appreciated! don't forget that you can always send me requests via Ask on Tumblr.  
> thanks again everyone for the positive feedback, it really means a lot to me!


	9. Fit For A King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medieval Fantasy! AU. Jason is an overthrown king on the run and Nico is willing to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cosmic Love is back, thanks everyone for being patient!

Jason barely remembered what it felt like to sleep in a proper bed. All of the things he had deemed as “necessities” months ago seemed so bleak, so useless now. All that mattered was staying alive and getting as far away from this hellscape as fast as possible. Perhaps he’d travel into the countryside and go into hiding with his older, runaway sister, but that would put her into danger as well. He should have escaped with her when he had the chance.

He pulled the hood of his cloak over his head as his boots crunched in the snow, the sloshing mixture of ice and mud soaking through the cheap material and dampening his skin with freezing water. He felt himself stumbling, knew it wouldn’t be long until the malnourishment and lack of sleep made him go down. Jason had been feeling faint for the past few hours now, but he couldn’t stop. If he stopped, the guards would sooner or later catch up to him and discover who he was, and it would mean execution.

Once he had reached the edge of town, Jason caught sight of a familiar sign, the words carved into wood, paint peeling. He had been there once or twice as a child.

_Di Angelo Herbal Concoctions and Ingredients._

Pulling aside the sheet that separated the cozy shop from the freezing air of winter, Jason stepped onto the wooden floor, the boards creaking under his weight. He scratched the stubble on his face, blinked through heavy eyelids.

“Prince Jason?” A voice at the counter said, and Jason could already feel himself slipping into panic. If he ran away, that would only confirm the man’s suspicions, and Jason would be captured.

“You’re mistaken. My name is Alexander.”

“Do you think I am a foo-”

“Alexander,” Jason repeated, insistent. “I’m just passing through. I need something for my wife.”

"Okay... Alexander. My name is Nico." Nico said, frowning. "What kind of herbs are you here for, then?" He knew that Jason had a large bounty on his head; many of the citizens despised the dictator that had thrown Jason off of his throne and had killed his father, and the only way to ease the people of Rome into the man's ranks was with money. They were in desperate need of it.

"Just something that will replenish her energy quickly. Do hurry, she is weak and I cannot stay for long." Nico turned and poked his head into another curtain that separated his family's shop from Hazel's hidden alchemy station. Perhaps he could get her to make Jason a few elixirs for his journey.

“When was the last time you slept, Jason-?”

“Alexander.”

“Yes.”

"Why do you care?" Nico arched his eyebrows as he examined the purple smudges beneath Jason's tired eyes, the way his hands trembled slightly as he held the cloak together at his chest, his hunched shoulders.

"Because you don't look very healthy, and your story is utter shit. Would you like to rest here for a bit? I'm sure my sister can cook something up for your trip while you sleep." Jason glared at him, blue eyes piercing into Nico's soul. Nico already was aware of Jason not trusting him; he likely believed Nico would call the soldiers stationed around the town's center and bring him in for the bounty.

“I’m not going on a trip. Nevermind. Goodbye, Nico.” He turned to leave, not willing to give up his meager story.

"I'm serious. My family is not very wealthy, but you knew my father before you..." Jason huffed. "My point is, you know my family has always been loyal to you, Jason Grace. Stay with us, at least rest your body for a few hours. You'll eventually collapse and be captured anyways."

Jason wanted to resist, but Nico's promise of food and a bed was too enticing to let go of, and he was right. It had been a month since Jason had slept without one eye open, had had something other than stale bread to eat, had warm tea to indulge in, and gods above, the winter months were so hard. He was fortunate to not have frozen to death the night before.

"Anything suspicious happens and I'm gone." Jason warned carefully, and Nico gave him the tiniest of smiles as he led Jason into the back of his home, into his room.

"You can rest on my bed," Nico said, and Jason nodded tiredly before reaching out to grip Nico's wrist like a vice.

“You’re staying here with me, where I can see you.”

“How am I supposed to feed you then?”

"Take me to the food." Nico let out an exasperated sigh, and once Jason was sitting and stuffing himself, he put a small container of water in front of him that Jason downed immediately. It was hot tea. He thanked the heavens.

The di Angelo family’s kitchen was small and cozy, an ancient looking rectangular table made out of carved wood pushed into a corner, four chairs jutting out of it. The lower shelves were sparsely decorated with fruits and vegetables, cheap salted meats, cheeses, and stale looking breads on the highest ones. Nico’s family may run a successful business, but they definitely were not the luckiest in terms of money. A small furnace was placed in the corner across from where Jason sat, and jars of herbs for tea and seasoning lined across the table. It looked as if they were ready to sell.

“Thank you,” he said gratefully, feeling full and content. The tea had spread warmth throughout his body, a tingly feeling that went to the tips of his fingers and toes. He dreaded going back outside.

“It’s no problem, Jason.”

“Alexander. I would feel much safer if you just referred to me by that name.”

“My apologies.”

Nico led him to his room, and Jason’s stare burned holes into his back as they went. Nico wore a loose olive green tunic that grew tight around his waist and then flared back out as it was fastened with a leather belt, legs adorned with loose, dark brown pants. His hair looked as if it had been cut short recently but was already growing back, wavy locks reaching down to the nape of his neck. Jason tore his gaze away from Nico and instead focused on the floor straining under his weight, odd creaks here and there. At least if he was captured, he would die with a full stomach and a warm body. How embarrassing, though, to be dragged out for a hanging and having the people who once loved and admired you at your prime see you at your worst, with soiled clothes and dirty skin, scruffy and lost.

If Nico di Angelo was lying to him he’d slit his throat before the guards could save him.

Jason sat down on Nico’s bed, blinking blearily and yawning. If he tried his best, he would be able to stay awake and keep an eye on Nico. Perhaps the man would keep his promise. After examining the room further, he decided the best escape route was out the back in the garden-

A wave of immense drowsiness hit him suddenly and he crashed down sideways onto the covers, unable to keep his eyes open. It felt like someone was cementing them shut.

"Wh-wha...t?" He mumbled, slurring his words, and he tried to move, only his arms and legs wouldn't work. "You drugged me."

"No, I gave you a sleeping concoction. Catnip, damiana, mugwort, and rose petals. Lucky for me, you drank too fast to see it in your water." Jason's vision began to darken. "Sleep well, my prince." He tried to scream, to thrash, but it didn’t work. His body was a prison. Jason’s world faded into black, the image of charcoal eyes embedding itself into his mind.

 

When Jason awoke again, Nico was crushing herbs into a fine powder at the table across the room, a comforting _crunch_ accompanying the breakage of the leaves. He sat up, feeling completely rested but still woozy, and held his head as the new sheets that had been covering him fell onto his lap. "What?" He croaked. Nico turned around.

"Oh good, you're up." Nico rubbed his hands together to rid them of any excess petal bits, and grabbed a container full of liquid from his dresser, sitting at the edge of the bed. "Drink this. It'll clear your head some." Jason scowled, eyebrows furrowing.

"There's no way what you gave me before was just herbs." He sounded unusually angry, glaring at the container suspiciously.

Nico looked guilty, but didn’t regret his choice. "Okay, no. I added a little bit of a sleeping potion in there to speed up the process."

“Why?”

"Because I knew you wouldn't rest well in a stranger's house," Jason hesitantly took a sip of the liquid, half expecting soldiers to stream in from the front of the shop. His eyes widened as his body grew attentive and alert, suddenly more awake than he was before, voice clearing.

“What is this?”

“An elixir. My sister made it while you were asleep.”

"How long was I out? She knows I’m here?" Nico looked reluctant but spoke anyways.

“Two days. My whole family knows. They took pity on you.”

Jason gave him a wary look. "You jest." Nico shook his head, and as he stood he let his hand linger on Jason's shoulder while he reached across to grab something leaning against the wall, next to the bed.

"I brought your sword to the blacksmith so it could be sharpened and polished." He held it in his hands, taking the blade out of its sheath. “Leo is an old family friend and I trust him, so he will not tell anyone else you are here. Not that he knows. I just told him I bought a pitiful sword to protect my family.” Jason’s ears reddened and he instead focused on his weapon. It was back to its ivory color, the steel so clean that Jason could see his reflection in it. Jason paused for a moment, running his fingers along the smooth metal.

It was a blade fit for a king.

He stared down at it, then, solemnly. "You didn't have to do this for me, Nico di Angelo." Jason took the handle in his own hands, gripping it tightly. "Why would you?"

"Because," Nico said, and rubbed his own arm. "You are meant to be king. You will persevere and be victorious, and then you will sit on that throne one day with Octavian's head on a stick and a crown upon your fair head. There will be festivals and celebrations in your honor. And I will help in any way I can to build towards that future, my prince." Jason felt his heart constrict in his chest and wondered how Nico, a man whom he had never met, could have so much faith in him. His hair was dirty and had grown out, his skin littered with unflattering scars and dried blood, filth coating his tanned face. _My prince._ What confidence there had been in his tone.

"I don't even have an army," Jason said, staring at his lap, and when he looked up, Nico's dark eyes were burning as hot as the coals of the furnaces in the castle.

“Then make one.”

 

Nico took his handmade map off of the wall carefully, clearing his desk and laying it flat on the table. Jason changed into new clothes behind him, using one of Nico’s father’s tunics and tying it around his waist comfortably. Being clean after what felt like a lifetime of not bathing was one of the greatest feelings in the world. He felt so incredibly happy to have followed his gut and stay in the di Angelo’s shop, even if he did have thoughts of killing their youngest son.

Nico took a quill and a nearly finished bottle of ink off of one of his bookshelves, carefully marking their current location with an X and starting to map out a path to one of the kingdoms nearby that Jason had forged an alliance with before Octavian had kicked him off of his throne.

“Who else?”

“Marleon.”

“That’s incredibly far. You’d have to go through Eveswood to get there in the shortest amount of time.”

“It’s my best bet, though. Perseus loves me like a brother.”

“Still,” Nico remained uneasy. “Getting through Eveswood on your own would be a herculean effort. That forest is full of monsters and dark twists and turns, you could get lost and go insane. Many who have gone in there have never been seen again.”

“I have to try.”

“You can’t go alone.”

“Then what do you suggest?” Jason frowned, annoyance surging in his tone before he cooled it a little bit. Nico was only worried for him.

“...I’ll go with you.” He blurted it out, a lock of dark hair falling into his face. Nico brushed it back and tucked it behind his ear.

“What?”

“I’ll be your companion.”

“ _Absolutely not._ ”

“It’s not your choice.”

“You’re going to get yourself killed!” Jason snapped, but one look at Nico’s stubborn, deep, dark eyes told Jason he wasn’t going to change his mind. “You don’t even know how to wield a sword.”

“You can teach me.”

He sighed, running his hands through his damp, blond hair. “And when do you suppose that will be?”

“On the way.”

“ _Gods above_.”

“You’re not changing my mind.”

“But-” Nico scowled, didn’t back down.

“Okay, fine. We’ll get you a sword and go to Marleon together.” Nico beamed at this, lips quirking up adorably, eyes shining. He ignored Jason rubbing his temples in exasperation.

“Give me your word,” Nico said in a firm voice, and he held out his hand. Jason reached out and clasped it in his tightly, eyes not straying from his.

“I promise.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Cosmic Love is back for good! Weekly updates are returning once again now that school isn't drowning me, and I have several chapters already prepared to upload in advance! I'm sorry for the unannounced hiatus! 
> 
> Feel free to drop a comment or leave a kudos, it really means a lot to me! Thanks everyone for reading! If you want to send me a prompt or join the jasico discord server I started, you can talk to me on Tumblr @ravenbark!


End file.
